


Five Steps

by jaera



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Awkward Jihoon, Bae Jinyoung Is Whipped, College!AU, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Im always a trash for 2park and Jinhwi, Jihoon is a panicked gay, Lots of gay panicking, Love Letters, M/M, Mehehe, Minor Bae Jinyoung/Lee Daehwi, Minor Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwoo, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Secret Admirer, Some Sexy Time, Texting, bunssodan, confirmed, constipated Jihoon, cool Woojin, pink sausages, two boys pining for each other, whipped woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaera/pseuds/jaera
Summary: Jihoon's dream is simple: to become Woojin's boyfriend.So he undergoes five steps just to get the man's attention and overcome his panicked gay emotions.Or in which Woojin is the ultimate spud whereas Jihoon is just a synthetic French fry but together, they become a three star Michelin rated cuisine.





	1. Schedule

**Author's Note:**

> HALLO, I AM BACK with another stupid story idk okay  
> Sue me for that stupid summary but like I didn't really plan on uploading this.  
> I only wrote this story for my IRL (she be a Minhyun stan and I did a Minhyun version for this just for her LOL) so I just botched coming up with the title and summary LMAO  
> I wrote this last month and only finished last week WOW DASFDASKDFJ
> 
> BEWARE:  
> Each chapter will be freaking long LMFAO
> 
> This ain't much but I hope y'all like it or appreciate it or whatevuh?  
> Unlike my previous stories, this will only feature Jihoon's side.  
> If I get the inspiration, I'll try to do Woojin's side too hehe  
> XOXO

~~Enroll into the same schedule~~

 

“Bae Jinyoung, can you just please stop streaming that music video and stop making the internet slower than it already is?” Jihoon hisses, face all scrunched up in pure annoyance as he motions to throw his bolster pillow at the other side of the room where his unfortunate roommate was.

Jinyoung simply makes a face, clearly ignoring his roommate/best friend’s complaints. “But BlackPink noonas just made a comeback! I mean, how can you stay unaffected by this, hyung?! After 2 decades of imprisonment and dictatorship, they are now free—“ Not even 5 seconds had passed since Jinyoung opened his mouth and his face was already smacked by the soft but quite heavy weight of Jihoon’s pillow.

“Yes, I know that BlackPink just made a comeback after 2 decades—“ _with only four songs at that, like seriously,  Hello? YG, hello?_ “But if I don’t fucking get this schedule, I swear to God, Jinyoung, I’ll format your hard drive.”

Jinyoung yelps as he rushes to close all of his opened tabs where his playlist (that only contained one video which is, obviously, BlackPink’s) was repeatedly playing, making sure to save the said playlist so he can stream again later. Jinyoung loves Blackpink, he really does (Daehwi may or may not have forced him to watch all of their music videos in one sitting), but knowing the fact that Jihoon can really format his hard drive where all of his secret files of Daehwi were stored (he may or may not have stalked his boyfriend before they got together) and will not even hesitate to do so ( _because he’s a devil in an angel clothing)_ , he decides that BlackPink can wait.

BlackPink is life but Daehwi is lifer.

Much like how Park Woojin is lifest to Park Jihoon.

_“We need to plan this carefully, Jinyoungie.” Daehwi declared, littering his slender fingers on the table while stirring his frappe with the other. “Especially since everyone will definitely go for sched A.”_

_Jinyoung nodded, but not without taking a sip on his own. “And if we want to survive another year in this hell hole, we must, at all costs, get sched A… but how though?”_

_Jihoon paused his game to look at his two younger friends who were very much absorbed in their conversation that they already forgot that Jihoon was with them – but certainly not their frappes, of course (Since Jihoon paid for it). They were almost nearing the end of their summer break and had decided to hang out at a café nearby their university campus to fight against the unbearable summer heat and enjoy the remaining days of their momentary stress free youth. Jihoon says hang out, but it was actually more like him third wheeling his two younger friends’ date. Not that it actually matters since the two never really minded Jihoon’s presence – or as what he’d like to believe – whenever they went on a date (Jihoon minds sometimes though, when the young lovebirds get too distracted and do something that riles up and mocks Jihoon’s very unfortunate single soul, and all he can do is just act like he’s unbothered even if he really, very, and emotionally, is.)._

_“What is it now?” Jihoon asked, checking what his two younger friends were up to once again, being that he’s the oldest and the most responsible (highly debatable) out of their small circle. “What is sched A?”_

_The two boyfriends turned to look at him in incredulity, as if he was asking the dumbest question there was. “Hyung! How can you be so casual about this?! You should be concerned too!”_

_“That’s why I’m asking!” Jihoon retorted. “I have no idea about the schedules you’re talking about!”_

_“It’s the schedule for the next semester, hyung. Most of the classes for schedule A are in the afternoon whilst for schedule B, it’s mostly in the morning so definitely, everybody would go for schedule A. It’ll be the same for all year levels, so we have the same predicament right now.” Jinyoung explained with a heavy sigh.  “Daehwi’s right. Shouldn’t you be the most concerned one out of us three?”_

_And almost too suddenly, it hits Jihoon faster than his pickup lines could ever do to anybody, causing for him to choke on his drink. Realizing what Daehwi and Jinyoung were implying, Jihoon drops his phone in unison with his mouth. “Oh shit.” Daehwi and Jinyoung could only shake their heads in disbelief._

_They couldn’t blame him though for it was their break and anything related to school should be forgotten. Then again, Jihoon may or may not have just gotten too distracted (he really was) with spending the first few days of his break stalking someone on facebook (Jinyoung understands him very well being that it was – still is – his not so secret hobby after all)._

_“Don’t tell me you actually forgot about it when you’ve been asking me the same question since summer break started,” Seeing Jihoon biting his lips, Daehwi scoffed. “Wow, and I thought you are more whipped than Jinyoungie here—_

_“Wha—“_

_“Don’t worry, sweetie, you’re doing fine.” Daehwi rubbed Jinyoung’s chin as the latter blushed, already forgetting his earlier predicament, of whether he should be flattered or insulted by Daehwi’s accusations (then again, to Jinyoung, only rainbows and butterflies come out from Daehwi’s mouth)._

_On normal days, Jihoon would’ve already hit Daehwi for being the adorable but smartass kid that he is, but he didn’t have time for that now – not when, as much as he’d hate to admit it, Daehwi’s the answer to his almost hopeless love life. “So… what did he say?”_

_Hearing the question (for the nth time), Daehwi grinned in a way Jihoon couldn’t quite discern. Jihoon didn’t really care that much for the schedules, but he’d rather avoid morning classes if he could help it. Although it was easier said than done, especially since he’d only want to be in the same class as one person, and that said person had always opted for morning classes._

_The fact that he had always been helpless when it comes to that said person didn’t help either._

_“You’re in luck this year, hyung.” Daehwi grinned triumphantly. “Unlike the previous years, Woojin-hyung’s actually aiming to get a slot for schedule A and I quote, unquote, ‘I’ve been wasting my youth too much. It’s time to make a difference!’—as if it would actually make a difference.”_

_Jinyoung scoffed, seeing the sudden change in Jihoon’s expression – he could literally hear the gears in Jihoon’s head slowly beginning to move._

_“So, my dear loveable friends,” Jihoon said, the impassiveness from earlier immediately replaced with determination. “What’s the plan? How are we going to get slots for schedule A?”_

_Daehwi’s right. Jihoon is much, much more whipped than Jinyoung after all._

Turns out that there wasn’t any plan, after all.

Or maybe there is. Jihoon’s plan is to just use up all the remaining luck he has for the whole year – _which is not much to begin with_ – but he can still try.

Jihoon peeks through the wall clock in between their beds. “8:59—60 seconds,” Jihoon says as he refreshes their university page on his computer, hoping for the schedule signup to be open. However, it seems that their school is strict against following schedules as the registrations are still closed even when there’s only a minute left before the supposed opening time. “Can’t they just open it already?”

Jinyoung chuckles as he logs on to his account. “Calm down, hyung. If they opened it up earlier then for sure, you won’t even have a chance to get a slot.”

Jihoon clicks his tongue, knowing that Jinyoung has a point. But then again, if they have opened it earlier, he wouldn’t have to feel all nervous and paranoid for an hour. He had been waiting in front of his laptop since 7 in hopes that they might suddenly open it earlier – a feat in itself since Jihoon abhors waking up in the morning as much as he hates the university website administrator.

And fortunately, it doesn’t take long for a minute to pass. With a nervous heart, Jihoon stares at the clock. _5—4—3—2—1—_ without any hesitance, he refreshes the browser again so the page can update its contents. However, the page loads longer than expected and Jihoon’s heartbeat races faster. _Shit, shit shit!_ And after 10 seconds, the university website was replaced with a gray page that only says: Internet connection failed.

“What the hell?!” Jihoon hisses as he keeps on pressing f5. However, the same gray page appears on his screen. "Jinyoung, what’s happening? Why won’t it load?!”

“Mine’s the same too, hyung.” Jinyoung answers back, mirroring the actions of Jihoon to his laptop. “Remember how our internet connection has been faulty for the past few days? Looks like the office hasn’t done anything yet.”

Jihoon grits his teeth in annoyance. “Didn’t you report it already?”

“Huh?” Jinyoung looks back at Jihoon in confusion as he says, “I thought you were going to do it?”

“…”

Jihoon wants to scream at Jinyoung and pull on his hair for being so useless at a time like this, but his schedule is waiting for him and he doesn’t have time for his irresponsible roommate. It was a brave move for Jihoon to actually entrust their internet connection to Jinyoung when the latter can’t even think of anything other than his boyfriend (not like Jihoon’s any different—well, except the boyfriend part, of course). Jihoon should have known better.

But he’d have to deal with Jinyoung later. Right now, getting schedule A is his first priority.

Correction: getting the same schedule as Park Woojin is his first priority.

“Really, out of all times—“ Jihoon presses f5 again and the light immediately returns to his eyes. “It’s back!” he shouts as he logs back in to his account. _It’s okay, Jihoon, you got this,_ Jihoon consoles himself internally. Only 5 minutes had passed since their internet connection got disconnected anyway, and it’s not like the schedule would already be full at that short amount of time. Besides, everybody in his year level wouldn’t possibly be online at the same time. They didn’t have dire needs like him.

Dire needs like having the same schedule as the apple of his eye.

“Hyung, I got my preferred schedule!” Jihoon’s eyes were glued on the screen as he typed in his student information but he can already hear the relief in Jinyoung’s voice.

“Congrats, brat.” Jihoon answers back. “How about Daehwi?”

“It looks like Daehwi got in too! And Woojin-hyung—“ Jihoon almost stops typing upon hearing the name – an instinctual move he had acquired over the years of becoming hyperaware of Woojin’s presence – but continues nonetheless. “He got schedule A.”

Hearing the news, Jihoon gets more determined to get schedule A as his hands suddenly and miraculously turns dexterous. Jihoon isn’t really a techy person (he even only recently found out that you can go back through messages in a chat box by just clicking on the top part of the screen instead of scrolling through the page – with the help of Jinyoung) but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Woojin already got his schedule and Jihoon wouldn’t allow himself to not get the same one as him.

Jihoon presses submit as soon as he finishes typing everything, hoping that he didn’t put anything wrong. Then again, he can always go back to edit his info. For now, he only needs a reservation slot to finalize his spot on the schedule.

The page turns white just as Jihoon closes his eyes. _Please, please, just please give me a slot…!_ “Jinyoung, can you please look at it for me? I’m scared.” He covers his eyes with one of his hands as he gestures for Jinyoung to come with the other. Not long after, he hears a gasp, followed by a shuffling sound from the other side of the room.

_“Shit, my hard drive…!”_

Confused, Jihoon slides one finger away from his eyes only to see Jinyoung scurrying towards the door while holding a black box like device in his hands. “Where are you going?” he asks, causing for Jinyoung to halt in his tracks.

“I… uh…” Jinyoung only grins sheepishly as he opens the door. “Gotta blast!” he declares before slamming the door and leaving Jihoon all by himself.

Jinyoung is a weird kid, Jihoon knows this very well, having roomed with him for almost three years already, but sometimes, just sometimes, he wonders how in the world was he able to convince the sassy and smartass Daehwi to date him.

But Jihoon isn’t exactly in the place to question his roommate.

Not when he can’t get his life together nor even get a boyfriend for himself.

Jihoon then remembers Jinyoung’s words before leaving and all too suddenly, he realizes the reason behind his roommate’s sudden escape. _No way, don’t tell me everybody really is online right now…_

Turning back to his laptop with much hesitance, Jihoon peeks with one eye before eventually staring back at the words flashed across the screen.

_We apologize Park Jihoon-nim, but schedule A is already full. Therefore, you are automatically assigned to schedule B. Please refer to your confirmation email for any more details regarding the registration. Thank you and see you next semester!_

A lull minute passes by before everything finally registers in Jihoon’s brain and when it does, he bangs his head on the keyboard, already knowing that Jinyoung will be in hiding and that he’ll have the room all to himself for the remainder of their summer break.

_I guess I don’t really have any ounce of luck after all._

 

-

 

Park Jihoon is not a greedy person.

He wants world peace and love to prevail in this beautiful world infested by ugly ( _shout out to the website administrator!)_ , but it isn’t to an extent where he would actually pray and work for it. Sure, he wants it to happen but even if it doesn’t, he’ll still live. His life would still go on.

It doesn’t mean that he doesn’t have a dream though. Every person has one, may it be something extremely significant to the improvement of life or something completely trifling and impossible ( _like getting schedule A…)._ If Jihoon’s being honest, his dream is actually leaning to the latter – a dream which is completely insignificant to the improvement of their society nor to humanity in general. He knows and admits it, but it doesn’t mean that it’s something trivial though, as it is still something that he holds dear up to this day, something that hasn’t changed ever since he entered university.

It’s just a simple dream, a small one, yet he has no clue as to why he can never have any luck with it.

Jihoon just wanted to have the same schedule as Park Woojin, but the idea is just so damn hard to reach.

_“Hi Jihoon? Can I call you that?” Woojin asks, shaking Jihoon’s hand after being introduced. Jihoon only nods, tongue apparently caught in a frenzy of panicked gay emotions. “I’m Park Woojin. We’re from the same department and major. Nice to meet you!”_

_Jihoon’s face twitches into a smile. “N-nice to meet you too, Woojin.”_

For the three years that Jihoon had been attending university, not once had he actually managed to get the same schedule as Park Woojin. He had tried, he really did, but for some reason, fate just won’t allow him to be happy (or maybe he was just _that_ unlucky). Sure, they had a couple of classes together, being that they are in the same year and are both majoring in Performing Arts. Woojin actually is the roommate of Daehwi as well – Jinyoung’s boyfriend – but their relationship only consists of a few hi(s) and hello(s) and some occasional what’s up and how are you(s). It doesn’t matter if they are almost in the same circle for they are just mere acquaintances.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Especially since it’s Woojin who Jihoon’s aiming for. The same Park Woojin, who even though isn’t exactly in the top of the whole year, had still always managed to keep and maintain his position in the dean’s list despite being involved in a ton of who knows what kind of clubs and orgs there are in their university (all orchestrated by Lee Daehwi since the kid can just really be persuasive). The same Park Woojin who led their department to win first place in last year’s dance competition against 10 other departments. The same Park Woojin who got recruited prior to the start of their freshman year and had performed with their university’s representative dance org during their welcoming ceremony. The same Park Woojin who is followed by the eyes of many and can make even men (perfect example: Jihoon – if you could even count him as one) drool with his clear cut dancing and sultry body waves. The same Park Woojin who had done nothing but bring forth butterflies and rainbows in Jihoon’s system with just a little slip of his very adorable, very iconic snaggletooth.

The same Park Woojin who Park Jihoon had been pining for since freshman year, day 1.

And they’re already at their 3rd year. Soon they will have to apply for internship and go off into different companies to train. It was Jihoon’s last chance to even at least have another go at getting closer to Woojin, but their messed up internet connection (note: his messed up best friend/roommate) just had to ruin everything.

“Why do students in our major have to be so lazy?” Jihoon muttered under his breath, opting to greet Monday with a scowl on his face. “I mean, shouldn’t they want the morning schedule more? The early bird always gets the worm! Students should be more diligent—“

“They really are.” Jinyoung interrupts. “If they aren’t, then you wouldn’t run out of slots for the afternoon schedule.”

Jihoon pays no mind to Jinyoung’s entry however, and continues, “This is why our society doesn’t improve! The youth of our generation are too indolent! Too selfish—“

“That includes you, though.” Jinyoung counters once more. “Don’t act as if you care about our society when you even threatened me, your own best friend, because of that afternoon schedule.”

Jihoon loves his best friend as much as he’d rather let on, but never let it be said that Jihoon will just stay put as the younger one uses the _useless_ skill that his boyfriend had taught him by throwing shade here and there (Jihoon is still clueless if Daehwi is a good influence to him or not). “Look here, fetus face, if you had only reported the faulty internet connection then none of this would have happened!” Jihoon snaps back. “I just wanted to get the same schedule as Park Woojin! What part of it is so hard for you to understand?!”

“Really?”

Jihoon’s attention gets diverted from Jinyoung to the person behind him, only for his eyes to almost bulge out of their sockets.

_What in the actual fuck—_

“Hyung, leave my Jinyoungie alone!” Daehwi scurried towards Jihoon and pulled his boyfriend away, but not without sneaking in some sass, “Be grateful I even brought him here, you walnut.”

Jihoon blushed furiously, earning him a few snickers from both Daehwi and Jinyoung. Oh how much he honestly wants to whack them both, but then again, Daehwi came earlier than their supposed schedule – and with a _plus one_ at that. Jihoon guesses he can let the youngest pass.

Not Jinyoung though. Definitely not him.

“Hi Woojin-hyung, long time no see! I missed you!” Jinyoung grins at Woojin, as the two of them do their fist bump or whatever no homo bro greeting they always do. Daehwi only rolls his eyes (a usual thing; he does this to everything his boyfriend and roommate do) while Jihoon grimaces. _You just stayed at their dorm for the past week! What can you possibly miss?!_

Jihoon knows Jinyoung’s just trying to push his buttons, and it annoys him more since he can’t believe that it’s actually working. He can’t call out Jinyoung for his bullshits though, since even if Jihoon sees Woojin every day, he will still miss him for sure.

Still, Jihoon won’t let Jinyoung win him. Not now, not ever.

But even that seems to be harder than expected, especially if Woojin’s suddenly right in front of his face, putting out that million watt smile that he had come to love.

“Hi Jihoon,” Of course, the very (only) word that had connected them all this time must not be missed. “What’s up?” Yes, the regular greeting. Definitely.

As such, Jihoon shall reply it with his part of the dialogue.

“H-Hi Wooj—“

“Is it true though?” Woojin suddenly asks, interrupting the line that Jihoon had already memorized for every time he actually gets face to face with the male. “But you don’t strike me as someone who likes waking up early, to be honest.”

It’s a first, a very rare and never happened occurrence of Woojin actually uttering words which are beyond their usual lines. And while it should have been an exciting and moving moment for Jihoon, it only disconcerted him, caught off guard without actually having any ample preparations for his answer.

So Jihoon simply looks at him dumbly. Yes, dumbly because Park Jihoon is a big fat dummy when it comes to Park Woojin.

“You said you wanted to be classmates with me.” Woojin shrugged nonchalantly. “Unless there is another Park Woojin in the area… but I highly doubt that.”

“I—uhh—yes.” Jihoon stutters, uncaring of the snorts that are coming from behind him where the two little devils stand. But Jihoon’s just painfully lost. As much as it is embarrassing for him to have Woojin hear his indirect confession, he can’t deny that he did say that. _But what does that have to do with what?_ “Sorry, what?”

Daehwi seemingly couldn’t take Jihoon’s excruciating display of folly anymore so he takes it upon himself to enlighten the situation. “This dummy right here was able to get the afternoon schedule, right? Right.” Jihoon and Jinyoung looks at him as Woojin sighs. “But, we also know that Woojin-hyung is actually a dumb dumb despite his looks so…”

“Daehwi.” Woojin calls his roommate but to no avail.

“He actually asked the registrar to move him to the morning schedule.”

It takes two minutes for everything to register in Jihoon’s brain, a minute of silence for double checking, and a second for Jihoon to remember that Daehwi, no matter how much sass his mouth spouts twenty four seven, simply does not lie.

And it takes him another minute to consider how damaged he must be from the reversal in the semester’s fate, to an extent that he’s actually hallucinating since there’s just no way that Woojin, the ever so bright Woojin, would be laughing at him, breath tickling his ear as he says, “We’re going to be seeing each other a lot from now on, so…” Woojin pulls away with a smile. “Please take good care of me, Jihoonie.”

_Jihoonie—asdfghjkl—Woojin just called me Jiho0Nie—asdfghjkl—_

As if that isn’t enough to stop Jihoon from recovering from the big news that Daehwi had just dropped, Woojin follows up with his right hand ruffling Jihoon’s brown fringe gently. On normal days, Jihoon would’ve already snapped at whoever dares to mess his hair, but at that moment, Jihoon’s cheeks blush furiously against his incessant sweat (just when he didn’t wash his hair. _Great Jihoon, just great_ ), his heartbeat doubling in pace with each second.

And so as to salvage any remaining dignity he has left, Jihoon tries his best to return Woojin’s smile (which he’s pretty sure only made him look constipated) and act as if everything’s okay even when it’s clearly not.

_Asdfghjkl—Woojin just—asdf—fucking touched my hair—ASDFGHJKL—_

Not when Park Woojin just ultimately broke his sanity.

“I think Woojin-hyung broke him…”

“No shit, sherlock.” Daehwi points to Jihoon and Woojin to which Jinyoung immediately collects his phone.

“But is Woojin-hyung for real?” Jinyoung asks Daehwi as he records a short clip of Jihoon’s infrequent display of weakness (just to make sure he has some blackmail material for safekeeping). “I mean, no one in their right mind would ask the registrar to move them into the morning schedule when they already got the afternoon schedule—which is like what everybody wants.” He keeps his phone and looks at Daehwi who gives him a thumbs up. “Well, unless that person was just bullshitting and didn’t really want an afternoon schedule… or like if he or she wants something from the morning sched—“ Jinyoung pauses as he sees Daehwi’s stern look.

It doesn’t even take three seconds before Jinyoung gasps. “…no way.”

“Hmm.” Daehwi shrugs with an all knowing smirk. “Aren’t you a genius, my love?”

 

-

 

Contrary to popular belief that just because you have the same schedule as your crush, it’ll be easier to get close to him, it’s actually wrong.

Jihoon can very well validate this, having experienced it first-hand.

It has been a month since the semester started and everything seems to be going well. His minor subjects aren’t acting as major, his professors aren’t always on their periods, and he still manages to wake up and function as a pretty decent human being despite waking up every day at 7.

And of course, being that he has the morning schedule, it’s inevitable to meet the very reason why he even bothered with the schedules.

“Good morning, Jihoonie!” Woojin greets as soon as he enters the room, bringing forth a whole band of singing saints with him and his ever so blinding presence (almost causing for Jihoon to break down with too much feels) as he plops down on the empty seat beside Jihoon. “How’s your morning?”

 _Perfect, fantastic, terrific, awesome—“_ It’s good.” Jihoon smiles. “And you?”

“Never better.” Woojin grins just when their professor enters and the impending long history lecture suddenly doesn’t seem so excruciating to Jihoon anymore.

Not when a god is right next to him, looking all immaculate just by simply breathing and… existing.

It isn’t something that they agreed upon but Jihoon just suddenly finds himself having a seatmate that goes by the name of his future boyfriend—Park Woojin. Jihoon doesn’t know how and when it started, but when it did, it just continued, like a tradition which could not be broken.

Jihoon didn’t actually get to know the reason why Woojin suddenly moved to the morning schedule, but whatever his reason was, praise the Lord for enlightening him. Praise the Lord for making Woojin be so punctual and righteous.

And despite the fact that waking up at 7 every single day is a goddamn pain, it was all worth it. Definitely worth it when the first thing Jihoon sees every single morning is Park Woojin.

Yes, everything is going well. _Too well._

“Woo—“ Jihoon stops upon noticing that his seatmate is already gone and is exiting the room together with his other friends.

Jihoon and Woojin may always be exchanging greetings in the morning, but not once since the semester started did the former actually get to converse with him more than their usual dialogue. Sure, their lines are more than just mere hi(s) and hello(s) now, but it isn’t enough to fulfill Jihoon’s plan of making Woojin his.

He may sound like an ungrateful bitch because not everyone gets to sit with their crush every single day, but he’s desperate, especially since after three years, he only got the chance to do so now.

Besides, he finally made his resolve. Upon knowing that he finally get to have the same schedule as Woojin, Jihoon made it his resolution to catch Woojin and fight (seduce) him.

But how in the world is he going to do that when apparently, their department is overpopulated with Woojin’s friends?

Park Woojin is the god of the Performing Arts department, showcasing not only enviable looks, but also commendable brains and exceptional talent. His personality is no joke either, as literally everyone in their department, both students and faculty members alike, knows him and worships him (okay maybe, that’s only applicable to Jihoon). Jihoon knows this very well as not once did his eyes leave the said man ever since he laid eyes on him, and he’s pretty sure that it isn’t just him since the world just works mysteriously like that.

Once you look at Park Woojin, you can never look at anything else anymore.

But then again, if Jihoon thinks more about it, his dream of having Park Woojin isn’t as simple as what he leads himself to believe, especially since the circumstances are too much for it to be just simple.

Park Woojin is the ultimate spud, breezing through everything without any problems.

The top tier. The real deal.

And there is Jihoon, struggling with just keeping himself in check and getting his life together.

A loser. An awkward unfortunate soul.

A rotten potato.

“You know, you’re not exactly a rotten potato.” Jinyoung suddenly materializes himself beside Jihoon just when he arrives at his locker. “To your defense, you’re more of like a French fry. The synthetic kind. Not exactly a legit potato, but still good enough to satisfy one’s cravings.” Jinyoung says, leaning on to the lockers, uncaring of the scowl growing on Jihoon’s face. “I mean, you may not be an all-rounder like Woojin-hyung but your face is quite popular too, except you’re very ignorant that’s why you’re too dumb to realize that… or maybe people are just dumber to not realize how rotten you actually are inside.”

“How do I do this, Jinyoung?” Jihoon suddenly asks, completely ignoring his friend’s ministrations as if he just didn’t hear his monologue. “If I don’t act now then when will I get the next chance to do so?”

Jinyoung sighs heavily. “That’s why I keep telling you—“

“Oh, forget it.” Jihoon shushes as he unlocks his locker with a frown. “Why do I even bother asking someone who almost had spasms when his boyfriend asked him out.”

“Why, I never…!” Jihoon ignores Jinyoung’s tirades as he opens his locker, but freezes in place when something falls out from inside. Just as quick as his mouth is, before Jihoon can even get it, Jinyoung already has the piece of blue envelope in his hands. “Hah—oh?” Jinyoung stops when he sees the color. “It’s blue—“

Jihoon snatches the paper from Jinyoung's hand and reads the writing underneath the heart sticker: Smile, Jihoon :)

“Huh, no oppa or anything? That’s new. Usually love letters are pink, but this one’s blue.” Jinyoung comments, looking as equally confused as Jihoon. “Let’s check it out—“ Before Jinyoung can reach for the letter though, Jihoon had already tucked it inside his pocket. “What gives?!”

“It says Jihoon, right? Right. Clearly, what you’re doing right now is an invasion of privacy.”

“Geez, calm your shit, hyung.” Jinyoung hisses. “I don’t really get it but like what I told you, no matter how rotten you are on the inside, people are still easily fooled—“ Jinyoung halts his monologue as he sees a smirk creeping up on Jihoon’s face. “What are you planning?” he asks, half worried and scared.

Worried for Jihoon’s failure and scared for his success.

“I know what to do now, fetus face.” Jihoon grins slyly as he taps the envelope in his pocket. “A love letter.”


	2. Love Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin is foxy (when is he not?),  
> Jihoon is disturbed (when is he not?),  
> and both Jaehwan and Jinyoung are pests (where's the lie though?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies!  
> I just want to ask, are the chapters too long?  
> 'Cause I'm trying to make it shorter but before I realize, it's already around 5k+ dsfkasjdfasdf  
> so like if y'all think it's too long then I'll try(?) to lessen it out.  
> Please lemme know huhu
> 
> love ya  
> xoxo

[Love Letter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UwZv5jjPaBE) - Seventeen

 

* * *

 

~~Write a love letter~~

 

_Dear Woojin,_

_Hi, seatmate! You must be wondering why I’m writing a letter to you. Well… I actually just want to say something._

_You might not believe me since even I find it unconvincing if I do it like this… but every time that I try to talk to you after class, you always end up disappearing before I even notice you’re gone. Not that I’m complaining… but I just don’t know how to tell you this other than writing this letter._

_I don’t even know if I can muster enough courage to tell you this in person but the truth is… I…_

“I… like you…” Jihoon reads as he writes down gently and rather carefully into the pink stationary paper, making sure not to cover the hearts and stars design too much (since it was the main reason why he used it).

Jihoon is a certified mess – he knows that much – and while the fact that the chances of him properly getting his life together still remains at a very low percentage of 20% (10% for his low maintenance visuals, and another for actually managing to reach year 3 of university), he is still dead set on making a difference this year. He has had enough of having an ill-fated love life. For three years, he had pined and hoped that fate will suddenly decide to be generous and make things favorable to him, but the same three years only made him realize that things don’t work that way. Fate doesn’t create people’s stories alone; rather, people cooperate with fate to create their each and own stories.

And while his brain never fails to work hard (something that is very much debatable even, given his track record of countless display of folly), he never really made any effort to do something before – well, other than trying to get the same schedule as Woojin, but then that also proved to be disastrous. Which is why now when life is finally becoming a tad lenient to him (because there is no way that he would actually have the same schedule as Woojin just because he wanted it), Jihoon makes a resolve to finally do something about the feelings he had long kept and that is to finally confess to Park Woojin.

But then that is appearing to be a lot harder than expected, especially so since his target is always up and about everywhere. Plus, being that his target is a person up in the highest echelon of their department, an individual so put and proper who only needs to breathe to excel in everything, confessing upfront will not only be the greatest obstacle yet for Jihoon’s twenty two years of uncoordinated life but it will also guarantee him a fast entry ticket to eternal mortification in the occasion that things don’t go the way he plans it to – which is highly likely to happen knowing Jihoon’s zero aptitude when it comes to luck.

Which is why he’s thankful to those people who were misled by his unsuspecting face. Especially to the unique one who had left a blue – not pink – letter to his locker. If not for his secret admirer, then how will Jihoon even think of using a pink stars and hearts filled paper as a medium for conveying the contents of his heart?

_Just like the neat handwriting of my secret admirer, I will sincerely put my everything into this letter._

“I really, really, really like—“

“You asked me to skip my date with Daehwi to study and yet here you are writing a crappy, cheesy, and horrible love letter on some run-of-the-mill stationary middle schoolers use.” Jinyoung starts, eyeing Jihoon up and down with pure disdain. “I wasn’t going to say anything about it, but what a way to woo your man. Yup, definitely.” Jinyoung clicks his tongue. “Now give me your homework.”

“I—“ Jihoon tries to respond but finds himself unable to make up a proper comeback, guilty of actually acquiring the said stationary from his middle schooler cousin. Jinyoung doesn’t know it though and that doesn’t mean that he can just call Jihoon’s feelings crappy, cheesy, and horrible. “The nerve of you to ask for my homework when you just talked crap about my very sincere feelings.” He exclaims. “You should actually be thankful that I even let you come with me here instead of leaving you to sulk and rot by yourself in our dorm.”

“Wow,” Jinyoung gasps lightly, giving out a faux laugh. “Thank you so damn much, Park Jihoon-nim.”

It was a Saturday and Jinyoung was supposedly going out on a date with Daehwi but during the last minute, the ever so preoccupied Lee Daehwi suddenly had an emergency meeting in their student council – yes, amidst belonging into a lot of clubs, Daehwi is also included in the student council. And so Jinyoung was left to sulk in the comfort of his duvet since he couldn’t really complain, not when his boyfriend is working hard to make their university life a little bit easier.

Being that Jihoon is the greatest roommate and best friend that ever existed in this beautiful planet called earth (to which Jinyoung begs to differ), he had taken it upon himself to invite Jinyoung to come with him to the library to do their homework (they were taking the same Psychology class since Jinyoung, contrary to how he looks, is actually quite advanced for his age – although unlike Jihoon, he was lucky enough to get the afternoon schedule).

Which is why Jihoon is utterly baffled why Jinyoung is suddenly bitching on him when he was just doing him a favor by staying with him when he’s acting like a robbed human. It’s not like Jihoon’s actually the one responsible for the sudden student council meeting. And it’s not like he was the one who told Jinyoung to date a very active individual like Daehwi, and be a sore loser and sulk because his boyfriend is out there doing God knows what for the comfort of their department.  

Well, actually he did. Now that Jihoon thinks about it, he was actually the one who kept on insisting that Jinyoung date the almighty Daehwi despite having reserves. Then again, they were just the same. Jinyoung (plus Daehwi, of course) was the one who keeps on pushing Jihoon to just confess to Woojin.

“I’m just doing what you keep on telling me to do,” Jihoon shrugs, tapping on the pink starry stationary proudly. “After years of pining, I am finally confessing to Woojin.”

“Yeah, but you don’t have to make things complicated by doing this… this—“

“Love letter.”

“Love let—whatever it is you’re doing!” Jinyoung snaps. “You just have to stop being dumb and realize that—“ His face scrunches as he sees Jihoon’s confused face, before eventually sighing. “You know what, forget it, I can never win with you. You do you.” Jinyoung then asks, “I won’t bother you anymore with whatever crap you want to do but give me your homework.”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because it’s time for you to prove your claim of being nice by letting me copy your homework.” Jinyoung answers without hesitation, causing for Jihoon to grimace. Jinyoung is advanced, yes, but he was never that diligent when it comes to doing papers, much less homeworks. “So?” Jinyoung says in a form of a question when Jihoon doesn’t respond. “I’m waiting.”

Jihoon looks at him for a second, judging him and questioning once again how in the world the pathetic human in front of him was able to catch someone as capable as Daehwi, before rolling his eyes. _Love really is blind._ “Wait all you want but I won’t let you copy anything, fetus face.”

Jihoon ignores the unintelligible grumbles that Jinyoung does and goes back to his letter. The boy can grumble all he wants but Jihoon still won’t let him copy.

Well, not until he finishes his letter at the very least.

_When I first saw you, I was caught off guard. I immediately thought, how can someone so surreal exist? How can I meet someone so perfect?_

_I was smitten by the wonders of your character. You are brighter than any star can ever be… you are more beautiful than anything._

_I can’t help but look for you everywhere. Can’t help but want to see you, to even just be within your presence… and every time that I do find you, I always get reminded of my wish._

_I only have one wish that I keep on praying for as of this moment. A wish that is quite impossible but is still sought out by this selfish heart of mine._

_A wish for you to be mine and for me to be yours…_

“A wish for my feelings to reach yours…” Jihoon turns to Jinyoung with an expectant smile. “How’s my letter? Is it heartwarming?”

“Disgusting.” Jinyoung gags. “That is the most disgusting message I’ve ever heard in my entire life.”

Jihoon bites his bottom lip in deep thought before fishing out his phone. “Okay.” He simply answers, confusing Jinyoung.

“That’s it?” Jinyoung asks, a tad wary since there is no way that Jihoon would just simply back down like that. “Okay?”

“Yeah, I have something to do.”

“And that is?”

“Oh nothing,” Jihoon shrugs before shoving his phone onto Jinyoung’s face where a photo of a scanned handwritten letter was showing. “I’m just sending Daehwi the love letters that you planned to give to him last year.”

“What the fuck—where did you get that?!” Jinyoung shrieks, completely overlooking the fact that they are inside the library, snubbing the fact that their department librarian is a human known to hate her own kind in general. “I swear I already threw that abomination—“

“What abomination? It was actually helpful as a guide!” Jihoon chuckles, evading Jinyoung’s lanky arms much easier than he had expected. The boy is helplessly uncoordinated and even worse when flustered. “Oh Daehwi, my sweet Daehwi…” Jihoon reads with a smirk. “The first time I saw you, I—“

Having enough of Jihoon’s exploit, Jinyoung stands up hastily to snatch the former’s phone away but only ends up toppling a bottled water (where did that even come from, both Jihoon and Jinyoung weren’t sure either) onto Jihoon’s shirt. “Shit,” Jihoon gasps, feeling the cool liquid sticking onto his skin.

Jinyoung swallows hard, feigning laughter as he slowly backs away. A grumpy Jihoon is one thing, but a pissed off Jihoon is another. “Haha… at least it’s just water.”

“Haha? You could have spilled it on my letter!” Jihoon exclaims, folding his letter while checking out the damage done to his shirt. It wasn’t much since he’s just wearing a black shirt, but he really doesn’t like the feeling of being sticky. Plus, what if the love letter he worked so hard for got wet? Jinyoung would’ve really gotten a one or two from him. “Be thankful I’m still being nice, you fetus face.” Jihoon then slips the letter inside its matching pink envelope before he tucks it inside one of his notebooks as he stands up.

“Where are you going?” Jinyoung asks.

“Restroom since _someone_ here thought it was nice to spill water to people.” Jihoon clicks his tongue in annoyance before squinting his eyes at the pouting Jinyoung. “Watch out for my things and don’t let anybody touch them. I repeat, DO NOT let anybody touch my things!”

“Yeah, yeah, just go do your thing.” Jinyoung shoos Jihoon away and ignores the rumbles of the latter. When Jihoon is already out of sight, Jinyoung quickly pulls his notebook and looks for their assignment. “Aha! Found it, heh.” Jinyoung laughs to himself, gathering that no matter how strict Jihoon is, he still makes things easier for Jinyoung. “Seriously, that hyung can just be so extra—“

“Yo, Jinyoung.”

“I didn’t do anything!” Jinyoung instinctively covers the notebook with his arms as he looks up, appearing like a deer caught in headlights. “Oh Woojin-hyung, it’s just you.” He sighs in relief, knowing that he isn’t caught… yet. “What’s up?”

“Uh, well—“

“Where’s Daehwi?”

Woojin stills at the sudden question. Then again, it’s not really a sudden question since Jinyoung is Daehwi’s boyfriend anyway. “Out of us two, shouldn’t you know the answer to that question better than me?”

“Yeah, well, I just wanted to see if Daehwi told us the same thing.”

“I—okay.” Woojin looks at Jinyoung blankly before taking the seat beside him.

“So what’s brings you here in the library on a fine Saturday?” Jinyoung asks.

Woojin’s eyes light up in remembrance, almost forgetting the main purpose for his visit. “I was actually going to meet a friend but he had something come up for him. I was going to borrow his notes before going to dance practice.” Woojin explains. “How about you? Are you all by yourself?”

“I’m here with Jihoon-hyung.” Jinyoung smiles as Woojin nods in understanding.

“Where… where is he though?”

“Restroom.” Jinyoung then points to the notebook in his arms. “He just accompanied me while I’m doing our homework.”

“What subject?” Woojin asks.

“Psychology.”

“I’m actually done with that… although I still need to copy some notes. I didn’t get everything in our last lecture.” Woojin sighs.

“Oh I have complete lecture, hyung, but I’m not done with my—“ Jinyoung stops suddenly.

“What’s wrong?”

Jinyoung looks at Woojin then to Jihoon’s notebook before he gathers a bright idea in his head. While it is indeed a very, very bright idea, it also carries a lot of repercussions – mostly bad ones – and it can also even be the reason for his untimely downfall. Albeit, it’s not like he’s doing it for his own benefit. Rather, he is doing it for the improvement of their culture, for the progression of their social rapport.

Jinyoung is doing it for the development of his best friend’s premature courting skills.

Surely, it would only be wise for him to go forth with the idea if it means helping Jihoon overcome his problematic predicament.

“Oh, nothing.” He says with a smile so wide that it almost puzzled Woojin. “Here, you can borrow my notes.” He closes the notebook in his arms and pushes it towards Woojin.

“But you said you’re not yet done with your homework though?”

“I actually am. I just realized it now, haha—“ Jinyoung laughs so hard that he chokes. He knows he doesn’t have the greatest talent in acting, but sometimes, just sometimes, he forgets and tends to believe that he still has hopes for a future of being an actor.

Well, turns out that he still is hopeless when it comes to acting and _lying_.

“Are you okay?” Woojin pats his back in worry. Seeing Jinyoung nodding shortly after, he raises an eyebrow in question. “You sure? I can get you water—“

“No need for water. I’m Gucci.” Jinyoung answers raggedly – his voice still has a scratch. “But just take the notebook. You can have it for as long as you want.”

“I don’t think Daehwi would appreciate me robbing you of your notes though… but thanks a lot, Jinyoung. You’re the best.” Woojin chuckles as he eventually takes the notebook and puts it in his backpack. “I would wait for Jihoon but I’m actually kind of running late for practice, and I don’t think my members would appreciate that.” He then stands up and taps Jinyoung’s shoulder. “I’ll just return this to you later or tomorrow, I’m not sure yet. Just say hi to Jihoon for me!”

Jinyoung nods in satisfaction as he watches Woojin leaving the library. It doesn’t even matter to him if he has to do his homework legitimately now.

 _Yes,_ Jinyoung tells himself. _You are doing this for the greater good of our society._

After five more minutes, Jihoon returns to their table, all dried up and fresh looking. Jinyoung gives him a once over and nods approvingly, remembering that no matter how dumb Jihoon is, there is still a reason why people are fooled by his looks.

“What are you up to now?” Jihoon asks with a raised brow, taking his seat beside Jinyoung.

“Nothing,” Jinyoung hums while scribbling on his notebook.

“You are creepy, but then again, when are you not?” Jihoon says as he looks around their table before his eyes go askew in confusion. “Where are my notebooks?”

“I put them back in your bag.”

Jinyoung grins, but it isn’t just any grin. Jihoon has known Jinyoung for only two years but a mere smile from him is more than enough for Jihoon to know that the boy did something yet again. “What did you do this time?”

“I just helped you big time, hyung.” Jinyoung proudly admits. “Woojin-hyung was actually here a while ago and borrowed my notes but instead of giving mine, I gave yours!” Jihoon chokes. “Aren’t I the best—“

“I told you not to let anybody touch my stuff and that includes you!” Jihoon rummages through his bag to check his things. “Which notebook did you give to him?!”

_Please not the psychology, please not the psychology, please—_

“Your psychology notebook—“ Jinyoung couldn’t even finish his sentence for in a split second, his face immediately met the small, stubby hands of Jihoon.

“You fool! My love letter was inside that notebook!”

Right when everything finally registers in their brains, the librarian shows up on their table to do what she should’ve done earlier – kick them out of the library. Jihoon didn’t make any act of defiance though since at that moment, he couldn’t really care less. Not when he’s utterly bothered by the fact that at any given time, the letter might slip and be found by any unsuspecting human.

But then that wasn’t really the thing that bothered him the most. Knowing that _his_ Woojin (okay, maybe not his) can also possibly discover the letter and read its contents, and knowing that the odds are so high, Jihoon can’t help but sweat in worry.

_And this is all because of this stupid Bae Jinyoung_

“Okay, I’m sorry, I think I might have gone overboard—“

“You think?!” Jihoon hisses, stopping in his tracks to look back at Jinyoung with a scowl. “You do know that Woojin might already be reading that letter as we speak, right?”

“I know but I don’t get it,” Jinyoung purses his lips. “I thought the reason why you wanted to write a love letter was so that you can confess to Woojin-hyung, but why are you so worried of him actually finding out about it?” Jinyoung asks bravely, despite knowing how much trouble he’s in. “I mean, you’re going to give it to him eventually anyway so what’s the problem?”

_It’s a big problem since I don’t really have any plans of giving it to him._

Despite the fact that he had been wholeheartedly writing down the love letter, Jihoon couldn’t really imagine himself giving the said letter to Woojin. Sure, he wanted to get close to Woojin, and possibly confess, but planning things and actually putting them into action are two entirely different things and apparently, Jihoon himself isn’t ready for the actual thing yet. Especially now that a plot twist suddenly appeared in his story.

_I haven’t even practiced my lines yet!_

When Jihoon doesn’t respond, Jinyoung just heaves a sigh. “Look, I’m really sorry. I would help you get the letter back but Daehwi just finished his stuff so…” he smiles sheepishly.

Jihoon rolls his eyes in response. The male is just plain whipped. “Just go, it’s not like you would be of much help anyway.”

“Ouch, you hurt me.” Jinyoung holds his chest for effect but Jihoon wouldn’t have any of his shits. “Geez, chill. If it helps, Woojin-hyung said he’s about to go to practice, so you might want to check the dance org to see if he’s there.” Jinyoung then asks, “What time will you be back at the dorm though?”

“I don’t know, I’ll just text you. I need to go.” Jihoon didn’t waste any second and immediately dashed towards the dance org room’s location, leaving Jinyoung by himself.

“I can actually just call Woojin-hyung but then that’d be too easy… oh well.” Seeing Jihoon’s figure getting smaller and smaller, Jinyoung hums before he eventually starts walking himself.

Jihoon didn’t want to believe Jinyoung’s words (because the young lad already has too many strikes for his words to be considered credible) but choosing to listen to him once in a while proves to be efficient as not even five minutes passed since they separated, Jihoon already spots the person he has been looking for his whole life.

Clad in a matching black rundown tracksuit that had seemingly been used longer than its supposed lifespan, Woojin’s visuals still never fails to remind Jihoon how he had first noticed the former. Sure, it was quite a shallow reason, to fall for someone just based on one’s looks, but then, let’s be honest. Who doesn’t want a face that works hard twenty four seven (more so when matched with an equally lean body)?

_But we aren’t here to get distracted by those luscious biceps. Jihoon-ah, calm the fuck down. We are here for a mission._

Breathing in deeply, Jihoon calls. “Woojin!”

It helps that they were on break so Woojin immediately whips his head to the sound of Jihoon’s voice. Jihoon’s eyes light up when he sees Woojin raising a hand towards him and mouthing a ‘wait’ before pulling a clean cloth and bottled water from his bag.

Jihoon waits patiently, thanking Woojin in his mind for taking his sweet time and giving Jihoon a short moment to come up with a plausible excuse for his sudden appearance. _Hi Woojin, what’s up? You look hot as usual but when are you not anyway? Oh, why am I here? Well, I’m just here to get the love letter that I wrote for you since my heart is not made for confrontations and you’re not supposed to see it—_

“Jihoon?” Jihoon turns upon the call and freezes in the spot.

“J-Jaehwan-hyung?”

Kim Jaehwan is a well-known TA in their department. A senior Jihoon had met in his earlier years at the university. He’s a nice (but can also be wild) hyung who actually helped Jihoon adapt to the university life when he was still a freshman, but while Jihoon thinks highly of him and his undeniable talent in singing, Jihoon would rather meet him outside than at school. Jaehwan is undoubtedly a good friend, but he can also be a slave worker, always dragging (note: forcing) his juniors (especially Jihoon) to help him with his work. No one really says no to him however, since, who in their right mind can actually say no to those dumpling cheeks?

“Oh Jihoon. Perfect timing, I need your help—“ Jaehwan places an arm around Jihoon before noticing Woojin’s emergence from the door. “Woojin, you’re here too.”

“Hi hyung, I’m actually practicing but Jihoon here called me so…” Both Woojin and Jaehwan turn to look at Jihoon. “What’s up, Jihoon?”

Jihoon swallows hard, his eyes flickering between the smiling Jaehwan and the expectant Woojin. “I… uh—“ _I need to get my notebook back and retrieve that love letter, please— “_ I… I just wanted to check out the dance org while waiting for Jaehwan-hyung.”

_Fuck you, Jihoon. Fuck you._

“Oh wow, you already knew I needed your help?” Jaehwan’s eyes light up in glee and Jihoon can only nod hesitantly despite his mind saying no. “I know I can always count on you, Hoonie.”

Jihoon internally cringes at the nickname and sees Woojin raising an eyebrow. “Okay… well, good luck with today’s work then?” Woojin smiles tentatively before he hears his name being called. “I gotta go, break’s over.”

“Yeah, we’ll get going then. Wouldn’t want to take up more of your time.” Jaehwan taps Woojin’s shoulder. “But remember, it’s your turn to help me next!”

“Yeah, sure, hyung. Just let me know whenever.” Woojin chuckles before doing a salute. “See you around hyung, Jihoon!” and in he goes back to their org room.

Both Jaehwan and Jihoon linger outside the room for a while before eventually making their way towards the faculty room, located at the same floor.

“Come on, Hoonie. We have a lot of papers to check.”

 _No, shit._ Jihoon just nods.

Jihoon wanted to scream and cry – mostly cry – since he just botched a good chance to retrieve his damned love letter back. It seems that Woojin hasn’t opened his notes, yet Jihoon couldn’t do anything about it since Jaehwan just suddenly decided it would be a good idea to take advantage of his adorable face again to lure Jihoon into his bidding.

Then again, he could’ve easily said no to Jaehwan. Jihoon had done it in the past, disregarding the older’s forlorn look of rejection, but saying no to him privately and saying no to him right in front of another are two entirely different things. More so since Woojin is the other party present. Just what would Woojin think of him if he actually let the very kind and adorable Kim Jaehwan down?

_Disappointed, that’s what Woojin will be. My place in his life will turn out worse than what it is now._

So the whole afternoon finds Jihoon stuck in the faculty, checking papers after papers together with Jaehwan. In all fairness to Jaehwan, every time he asks for help for his TA duties, he would usually treat his juniors to some barbecue after. So amidst having difficulties with trying to come up with ways on how to escape to another country (since there is no way he could actually face Woojin after the male reads his love letter), Jihoon tries to be optimistic. _At least I can have free meat before I leave South Korea for good._

“Jihoon, you can start packing up. I’ll just finish the few ones left then let’s go eat dinner.” Jaehwan suddenly declares, not even lifting his head from the papers in his hands.

Jihoon nods as he stacks the finished papers he did. After cleaning up the space he used, Jihoon stands up and slings his bag. “Then I’ll go to the restroom first. Should I just wait for you outside, hyung?” Jihoon asks as Jaehwan only nods in response.

Jihoon sighs as he walks out of the faculty. It was already 18:45, darkness already took over the skies, and a good 4 hours had passed since he last saw Woojin. After stuffing his heart out with meat, Jihoon will make sure to look for cheap airfares when he returns to the dorms. “Or maybe I can just avoid him until graduation—“

“Who will you avoid?”

“Who else but Woo—“ Jihoon jumps in utter shock when he steps foot in the corridor, eyes wide and heart hysteric at the unexpected presence of the source of his perpetual woes. “Oh my god, Woojin!” Jihoon gasps, “Why—what are you doing here?!”

“I—sorry, did I scare you?” _No, shit… but it’s you so…_ “It seems that Jinyoung actually gave me your notebook instead of his so I just want to return it…” Woojin scratches his neck timidly.

Hearing Woojin immediately made Jihoon forget his initial fright as it is replaced with softness spreading throughout his body. “You…Woojin—“ _Did Woojin actually wait for me?_ “Didn’t your practice end early though?”

Woojin’s eyes widen a bit. “H-how did you know?” he then scratches the back of his head sheepishly. “Sorry if I seem creepy—“

“No, you will never be creepy!” _Park Jihoon, get your shit together and stop exposing yourself!_ “I mean well, it’s… it’s already dark and well practices aren’t that long, right? Haha…” Jihoon bites his lower lip. “But are you on the way back now?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to give your notes back in case you might need it.” Woojin hands over the notebook to Jihoon but pauses midway. “But if you’re like… done for the day… maybe we can go back together?”

Jihoon wishes he could control his face for he’s sure that with the rate his heart is beating, his face must be brighter than a stop sign now. Then again, he isn’t prepared for this attack. Woojin didn’t even give him a yellow light; he just suddenly dropped that huge ass question to Jihoon and had his insides combust without any warning.

Not that Jihoon’s complaining. Nope, never. Not when this is a possible step to getting closer to seeing Woojin’s green light.

“Just give me a second!” Jihoon quickly goes back to the faculty room and sees Jaehwan finally starting to pack up. “Hyung, I’m sorry but can I just take a raincheck for the barbecue? Something came up…” _with what, with what?!_ “With… with Jinyoung, yeah, so I need to go back quickly. I’m really sorry, hyung.”

“Oh, can’t be helped then.” Jaehwan says before breaking out into an understanding smile. “Just let me know when you’re free then we can eat barbecue. Just don’t forget that I owe you meat.”

“Of course, I won’t hyung.” Jihoon grins. “You know I don’t forget when it comes to meat.”

“Yeah, yeah. Well, take care and thanks for helping me out!” Jaehwan waves goodbye as Jihoon does the same before running back to Woojin.

“Okay, I’m back—“ Jihoon tries to even out his breathing when he sees Woojin chuckling. “What’s wrong?”

Woojin shakes his head with a smile. “Nothing, let’s go?”

Hugging his notebook tightly, Jihoon walks side by side with Woojin beside him. Jihoon wanted to talk to Woojin about a lot of things, but he felt too conscious of him since every time that he would look at Woojin, he would see the male looking back, his lips morphed into his usual smile that never fails to make Jihoon’s insides – and resolve – weak. More so since he was too busy trying to avoid touching the ultimate temptation that is Woojin’s arms (Jihoon thought that he’s ready for this, having imagined it for too many times already, but only imagining and actually experiencing it are far too different, and he’s scared that he might actually faint from receiving too much in one go). So in the end, it was only Woojin who would occasionally ask him about trivial stuff. Other than that, the walk back to the dorms was rather silent. But it wasn’t awkward – it was only a five minute walk – or at least that’s what Jihoon wants to believe since not once did the smile on Woojin’s face disappear.

“Thank you for letting me borrow your notes. I’d be damned on Monday if I didn’t have it.” Woojin laughs but Jihoon only hears singing saints. “I’ll make it up to you, promise.” Woojin puts out his pinky finger.

Confused, Jihoon raises an eyebrow in response. _Don’t tell me he actually wants to—_ he couldn’t even finish his thoughts for Woojin already pulled out his hand and folded his other fingers. _Woojin is holding my hand. PARK WOOJIN IS FUCKING HOLDING MY HAND._

Woojin links both of their pinky fingers and grins. “There. That’s better.” He lets go a second later and steps back. “This is nice. We should walk home together sometime again, yeah?”

 _Woojin just asked me to go home with him again_ —“Y-yeah, sure.” Jihoon croaks out amidst his internal panic.

“Okay, I better get going. See you on Monday, Jihoonie! Goodnight!” Woojin waves goodbye before turning to his back and eventually leaving Jihoon utterly dumbfounded, suddenly remembering a fact he should’ve known before agreeing to go home together.

_Woojin is staying at the dorms at the other side of the university. He actually just dropped me off… what the hell._

The dorm where Woojin stays at is actually only 3 minutes away from the university but if it’s from Jihoon’s, it’s a good 8 minute walk yet Woojin still dropped him off home. Five minutes ago, Jihoon actually kind of regretted not speaking too much and not taking advantage of the rare moment that he actually got Woojin all to himself, but he was wrong. He actually got more than what he wanted, he actually felt like he won, and Jihoon just feels soft all over, trying hard not to cry in too much feels.

 _I can’t believe the day would come when Woojin would drop me off, hold my hand, and ask me to go home with him again. I can die now in peace—_ Jihoon halts from his steps when he sees the notebook in his hands. All too suddenly, he opens his notes and looks for the page where he snuck the letter in, only to wheeze in pure panic. He tries flipping his notes to see if something will drop but to no avail. Then and there, he realizes that the greatest horror he had so feared of had actually happened.

Woojin has his love letter.


	3. Text Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Jinyoung proves that he has mastered the art of _subtlety_.  
>  \- Daehwi becomes a sketchy bad influencer.  
> \- Woojin is on a _sketchy_ roll.  
>  \- Jihoon learns that bunnies can age up to 23 years old, as well as his newfound love for unicorns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1:13 AM. I have a meeting tmrw at work and here I am posting thisYASSSS  
> WHAT IS SLEEP YASSSSS  
> ANW, THIS IS MY FAVE CHAPTER OUT OF ALL HAHAHAHAHA  
> I EDITED 17 PAGES FOR 2 HRS RIP  
> also Let me know if the formatting for this chapter is confusing. It involves texting so I had to change it :(
> 
> OKAY XOXO
> 
> Also, please talk to me. I am lonely :(

[SIGNAL](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VQtonf1fv_s) \- TWICE

 

* * *

 

~~Send a _wrong_ __text message to the _correct_ number~~

 

Jihoon looks into his bank account, seeing no more than 5 digits in his savings. _This won’t do._ If he wants to get away and live on the other side of the earth, he would need five more digits in his bank account. Albeit, how is he going to do that when he is a jobless, broke university student who can’t even get his shit together?

And he can’t even blame Jinyoung this time. Sure, his roommate is the root of all this mess, but Jihoon had a couple of chances to fix it, yet his idiocy still prevailed and prevented him from correcting things. He still wasn’t able to save his dumb ass from the embarrassment of having Woojin read his damned love letter.

_Why did I even write that love letter in the first place?_

“Jinyoung! What do I do—“ Jihoon cries when he enters his and Jinyoung’s shared room, only to drop his notebook upon catching sight of a peach head kneeling on top of a black one on Jinyoung’s bed. “What the fuck are you two doing?!” Jihoon shrieks, startling the two boys and causing for Jinyoung to fall flat on his face. “I swear to God, you two really need to learn how to lock the damn door—wait, this is our room!” Jihoon huffs.

“Wow, good job remembering things and good evening to you too, hyung.” Daehwi clicks his tongue while rolling his eyes and Jihoon almost twitches in provocation. “Didn’t I tell you to ask him to text you before coming here?” Daehwi asks Jinyoung who only groans while standing up.

“Do you really think I even have the time to text you two wild fetuses after everything that happened?” Jihoon closes the door behind him and sits down on his bed across Jinyoung’s. “Nope. Definitely not”

“What happened?” Daehwi asks, confused. When Jihoon doesn’t respond, Jinyoung explains the situation to him up to when they separated. “Wow, I can’t believe you can also be cheesy.” Daehwi snorts. “And I’m guessing you weren’t able to get the love letter back?”

“Jaehwan-hyung suddenly asked for my help earlier so I lost the chance. Then when it was time to go home, turns out that Woojin is waiting for me outside the faculty office. He… even walked me home.” Jihoon almost giggles at the memory, but stops and sighs.

“Wait, wait, Woojin-hyung waited for you to finish?” Daehwi and Jinyoung turn to look at each other with wide eyes before turning back to Jihoon. “Shouldn’t you be happy then? Woojin-hyung actually walked you home and he doesn’t ever do that to anybody else – not even me. That’s a sure progress.”

“Not when I totally forgot about the letter! When I remembered about it, he already left, and the letter wasn’t in my notebook either so that can only mean one thing.” Plopping his head down, he covers his eyes in frustration. “I should’ve known these things are too good to be true.”

“He must’ve read it by now—ow!” Jinyoung grunts as he got slapped by his boyfriend. As much as Daehwi finds the situation funny, he also knows that provoking Jihoon even more would be the stupidest move. Especially since Jinyoung himself was the cause of all the mess and he wouldn’t want to leave his boyfriend to his doom.

“I want to migrate to Africa. Please send help to this doomed soul.”

Feeling his phone vibrating, Daehwi quickly picks it up. “Hyung, I’m at Jihoon-hyung and Jinyoung’s place. Why?” Silence passes as he looks across the room and sees Jihoon still motionless on his bed, face covered by one of his plush pillows. “Okay, sure. I’ll just text it over to you. I’ll be coming back in 30.” Daehwi nods twice before finally ending the call.

“Who was that?” Jinyoung asks, watching as Daehwi type speedily on his phone.

“Woojin-hyung, he’s looking for me.” Daehwi answers as he stands up from the bed. “Also, he was asking for something…” Jinyoung looks at him questioningly.

Daehwi points to the still body on the bed across theirs before breaking out into a wide grin. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Jinyoung puts the pieces together when he notices Jihoon’s phone lighting up. “Ohhh, you’re really the best, babe.” Jinyoung pokes Daehwi’s cheeks as the latter giggles. Turning back to Jihoon, Jinyoung nudges the older’s leg with his foot. “Hyung, I’ll just walk Daehwi home. Wash up first before you sulk.”

When Jihoon only raises one hand in response, Daehwi only says a, “Bye, hyung. Goodluck!” before exiting the room with Jinyoung.

“How come we never thought of this before though?” Jinyoung muses as he wears Daehwi’s backpack, the two of them walking along the corridors of the dorm.

Daehwi only shrugs. “It’s not our fault my roommate’s dumb and yours is dumber. But oh well, I’m sure they’ll get their shits together soon—“ Daehwi stops when Jinyoung grabs ahold of his hand, face all flushed. Breaking out into a huge smile, Daehwi swings their hands back and forth excitedly as they walk back in comfortable silence.

Back in their dorm room, Jihoon groans when he feels his phone vibrating. He opens one eye and sees a new message from an unknown number.

 

Hi, is this Jihoon?  
**20:01**

 

Flipping to his stomach, Jihoon messages back.  

 

Hi? Who’s this?  
**Delivered**

 

After a few seconds, the message receipt changes and a new one appears.

 

This is Woojin!  
**20:03**

 

Jihoon stares at the message for a good whole minute, eyes blinking multiple times before impulsively chucking his phone somewhere in the dump of pillows on his bed. _What—why—how—I—fuck—_ Jihoon’s eyes were wide, flickering uncontrollably, doubting himself and his untrustworthy vision (since this kind of imagination – Woojin texting him – has already happened in his mind for who knows how many times already). Jihoon stares at the device he threw, biting his duvet to prevent himself from screaming because there is just no way that Woojin – _the_ Park Woojin – just texted him.

A lot of questions are swirling around in Jihoon’s mind – what is Woojin’s name doing in his inbox? Why is Woojin in his inbox? And most importantly, how the fuck did Woojin get in his inbox? His questions are important for he needs to bless whoever decided that giving Jihoon’s number to Woojin is the finest good deed there is. However, Jihoon decides that his guardian angel can wait. Woojin and his unexpected presence in Jihoon’s inbox, however, can’t.

Jihoon receives another message when he doesn’t reply.

 

Sorry, isn’t this Park Jihoon?  
**20:10**

Oh no, this is Park Jihoon!  
Hi Woojin! ☺️  
**Seen at 20:11**

 

 

_Who’s the angel who gave you my number? Please do tell because I need to bless them with a hundred prayers—_

 

What’s up?  
Where did u get my number?  
**Seen at 20:12**

I actually asked Daehwi for your number.  
Sorry, I forgot to ask u for it earlier.  
Do you mind if I message u or…?  
**20:12**

 

 _As expected, D_ _aehwi knows how to work his ways around things… unlike his sorry excuse for a boyfriend._

_But to answer your question, of course, I don’t mind at all._

_You totally make me go uwu—_

 

No, not at all!  
I was just curious since I don’t  
really text a lot of people haha

But did u perhaps need something frm me?  
**Seen at 20:14**

Yea, actually I forgot to tell you smth earlier  
**20:14**

 

As soon as Jihoon reads Woojin’s message, his blood runs cold, sweating profusely upon remembering, surmising the unavoidable confrontation that he is bound to meet. _This is it—fuck, fuck, fuck—he’s going to drop the rejection—_

 

There’s an envelope in between ur notes  
**20:14**

 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck—_

 

I reckoned u might look for it since it was in ur notes  
and just so I won’t actually lose it, I hid it inside my bag  
but I forgot to give it to u earlier, sorry.  
**20:15**

 

_You can just bury it together with my soul in hell. I’m ready to die now—_

 

It was smth handwritten  
or I assumed that it was based from its silhouette.  
I dnt rlly know, I didn’t check it.  
**20:15**

 

_Fuck, fuck—huh?_

 

So I was wondering  
if it’s okay if we meet up tmrw  
so I can return the paper back?  
**20:16**

 

_OH?_

Jihoon isn’t exactly the most religious person there is but at that moment, he suddenly remembers all the names of the angels and saints he had ever encountered in his whole life and devises a prayer of gratitude for creating a miracle and saving his embarrassing and most pitiful ass.

Jihoon suddenly feels light. Jihoon suddenly _sees_ the light.

 

aIsdsf  
**Seen at 20:16**

???  
**20:16**

 

_Jihoon, you dumb bitch—_

 

Sorry typo;;  
But would it be alright wd u to go out on a weekend?  
I mean, u can just return it on Monday during class.

I don’t want to bother you ;;  
**Seen at 20:18**

It’s okay!  
I’m the one who borrowed ur nb after all.

So, do u want to meet up at the library tomorrow?  
Around 10?

We can also revise for our upcoming quiz  
if that’s okay with you… ☺  
**20:19**

 

_Woojin just used a fucking emoji—!_

 

Sure, c u tmrw! ^^  
**Seen at 20:20**

☺  
**20:20**

 

Jihoon stares at the series of text messages exchanged between him and Woojin, making sure that each and every single message bubble was real and true (he screenshots the conversation just for good measure). When he goes to the extent of pinching himself and feels the self-inflicted pain, Jihoon finally believes that it’s real and that it wasn’t just an extension of his very creative imagination.

Jihoon just actually scored a date with Woojin – _his_ Park Woojin!

Okay, maybe it isn’t exactly a _date_ and they are just going to revise for their quiz, but revising alone and revising together are two entirely different things, with the latter requiring him beside Woojin’s presence – with only the two of them together – and that alone is already a feat in itself.

_That alone should already be considered a date!_

But of course, Jihoon also knows how not to push his limits. He knows how to appreciate a lot of things, even Daehwi and Jinyoung’s presence in his life (maybe not when they’re violating the peace of their dorm room, however). Most especially, Jihoon knows how to appreciate what is given to him, so he doesn’t push it and just feels satisfied that he has Woojin all to himself, on a clear, bright Sunday morning, in an almost unpopulated library, with a cup of fresh and aromatic vendo machine coffee provided by the simply dressed but still stunning male. Sure, it may not be the best coffee, and that it only costs around a couple of cents, but to Jihoon, it would probably be the tastiest coffee he’s ever had.

“You didn’t have to get me coffee, you know…” Jihoon says when he sees Woojin walking up to his table with two cups in his hands. “But thanks though, it’s really nice of you.” Jihoon sips a bit, uncaring of the scalding temperature of the beverage, trying to drown out the incessant beating of his heart as well as the nervousness of actually being in the same vicinity with the male aside from their classes.

“Don’t sweat it. I wanted to bring you a better one but I didn’t want to make you wait any longer.” Woojin explains. “I know you can’t function for the day without coffee so I just made do with the vendo machine. I hope you don’t mind…” Woojin chuckles, scratching the back of his head and unknowingly causing the internal combustion of his study buddy.

“O-of course not! I love this!” Jihoon blurts out rather loudly, garnering the attention of the librarian. _Bitch, calm down and let me live!_ Jihoon was about to bow in apology but stops upon realization. “Wait, how did you know I love coffee?”

For a second, Woojin almost looks stumped but then Jihoon’s observations aren’t really credible so he just nods in understanding (and softens up inside) when the former responds, “I uh… I asked Daehwi.”

Jihoon’s cheeks turn hot as he bites his lips, feeling a tad bashful. “You really didn’t have to…” he mumbles to himself as Woojin chuckles. _I should really treat Daehwi to meat later._

Woojin then pulls out a piece of paper from the pocket of his sling bag. “Also, before I forget about it again, here.” He hands Jihoon a paper. “The paper stuck in your notes—“

Jihoon immediately snatches the folded paper from Woojin before tucking it in his bag, uncaring if it might get crumpled without any envelope. Realizing what he just did, Jihoon gulps. “I-I’m sorry, I—“ Woojin interrupts him with a bark of laughter, confusing Jihoon.

“It’s okay. I reckoned it must be something important to you.”

“Y-yeah. It is.” Jihoon fakes a laugh, pushing the paper further into the deepest part of his bag and away from the eyes of the world – especially Woojin. “Thanks for returning it, though.” He clears his throat before opening up his book with an awkward smile. “So, let’s start?”

Apparently, Psychology is Woojin’s weakest subject and while he may not be really bad at it, he still thought it would be better to take the chance to ask for Jihoon’s help. And of course, who is Jihoon to reject such a golden opportunity? Yes, Jihoon may have displayed his idiocy for a couple of times already, but this time he made sure to think of every step he will do carefully. He had cleared his schedule for the day (not like he really had any to begin with), so he definitely won’t let this chance of getting Woojin all to himself go to waste.

On the contrary, as much as Jihoon wants to focus and sincerely, honestly help Woojin revise for their lessons, the notion is actually much harder than he had expected. Not when Woojin is in front of him, looking nothing but adorable in his simple getup of a gray hoodie and black ripped jeans. His black raven hair dancing flawlessly with the wind coming out from the opened window sill, hands carefully moving against the notebook laid out on the 36” table that separated them ( _cursed 36”)_ , deep but honey like voice filling the hushed but comforting silence, and eyes, deep brown orbs turning into half-moons as he stares at Jihoon.

Staring at him. Looking at him.

Giving out a smile that never fails to bring forth butterflies and rainbows in Jihoon’s system, making his sphere slow down and dysfunctional.

Making Jihoon forget of all the bad in this world; making him believe that with only Woojin’s existence, the world is already salvaged.

_How can someone so perfect exist?_

“Huh? You think he’s perfect?”

Jihoon jerks as he blinks, looking back at Woojin with the same confused expression.

“Sorry, what?”

“I’m confused for real, Jihoonie.” Woojin laughs. “I was asking you what you thought of our Psychology professor and you just said, ‘how can someone so perfect exist’, and I’m just…“ Jihoon almost wheezes when Woojin snorts. “I mean, for me, Mr. Han is just terror… but yeah I guess we all have our own opinions—“ Woojin ultimately cracks, sending Jihoon’s face into various shades of red. “Daehwi and Jinyoung would probably diss you once they hear what you just said.”

 _You dumb bitch, that’s what you are Jihoon—_ “No, that’s not what I meant. I wasn’t talking about Mr. Han—“

“Then what did you mean?” Woojin asks, chuckling. “Who were you talking about?”

Jihoon freezes, caught off guard with Woojin’s question. “I… well…” he gulps down, eyes flickering back and forth before eventually roaring in laughter. “God is perfect, of course! Yes, he is! All the time! Hahaha…” Woojin looks at him incredulously, a smirk lingering on his lips which would’ve made Jihoon squeal had it not been for the fact that he’s being cornered by the said smirk. “Let’s just go back to the notes, shall we?”

Woojin shrugs before laughing. “Okay, calm down. I was just kidding.”

Jihoon gives out another fake laugh but halts when he sees Woojin’s notes.

It was peculiar, bizarre even, how they’ve sat together in class for a long while yet he never noticed how neat and aesthetically pleasing the male’s handwriting is.

And for some inexplicable reason, it looks familiar. Oddly familiar.

“Jihoon?”

Jihoon snaps out of his trance as he smiles absentmindedly. “Hah, I was just admiring your handwriting, is all.” He grins, earning him a sheepish smile from Woojin.

“I—well, thanks, I guess.”

And with one smile from Woojin, Jihoon finally starts his own work.

-

 

“So…” Jinyoung starts upon entering their room. “How’s your date?”

Jihoon frowns in response, remembering once again his inevitable display of folly. To his defense, even if it was someone else, they would surely have made a fool out of themselves. It was just a normal thing for any average human in love. Especially since Woojin is the apple of his eye and the man was just simply adorable earlier that day (or any other day for that matter), and even followed it up with his usual gentility by once again, dropping Jihoon off at his dorm when night came. Jihoon told him that he was fine going home by himself, but Woojin was adamant, stating, _“There’s a lot of weirdos nowadays and I just can’t leave you to walk home by yourself. Who knows what could happen to you?”_

 _But then you’ll have to walk back home by yourself too…_ Jihoon thinks but doesn’t press any further. Rather, his heart forbids himself to even ponder when Woojin grins at him after and says _, “Besides, I like doing this... I like this.”_

 _By this, does he mean, walking at night? Walking ME at night? Or walking WITH ME at night?_ Jihoon wanted to ask, wanted to make sure that he’s reading everything correctly. He remembers Daehwi’s words, that Woojin doesn’t do this to anybody else, so maybe, possibly, _miraculously,_ Woojin dropping him off for the second time must mean something?

But he doesn’t want to push it. Jihoon doesn’t want to get ahead of himself and hope too much since there would only be downfall after. After all, at the end of the day, reality is still the same.

“It wasn’t a date.”

Jihoon frowns as he watches Jinyoung change his clothes. The boy just got home from his weekend date with Daehwi and Jihoon just wants to punch the younger male for having such a fruitful love life. Despite feeling bitter though, he doesn’t move from his bed. No matter how weird Jinyoung is, Jihoon knows that he deserves such a great love life with a likewise great boyfriend.

Or he just didn’t want to look like a sore loser.

“But at least you got your love letter back.”

“After going through so much, I only deserve to get it back in one piece.” Jihoon answers. “And I tell you, that letter won’t ever see the light again.” True to his words, Jihoon did bury the letter in his side of the room where no one, most especially Jinyoung, can ever take it. He contemplated about burning it, but realized that as much stress that letter brought him, he didn’t want to contribute more to global warming.

After changing into a fresh pair of pajamas, Jinyoung sits down by Jihoon’s side and takes some from the latter’s opened bag of chips. “You really have got to stop eating this junk—“

“Don’t eat it then.”

“Moving on,” Jinyoung says, now taking the whole bag in his hands as he eats. “You already have Woojin-hyung’s number, so what’s stopping you?”

Jihoon looks at Jinyoung questioningly. “Stopping me from what?”

“From asking Woojin-hyung out for a date.”

Jihoon’s eyes almost bulge out. “Me? Asking Woojin out on a date? Do you really expect me to ask Woojin out on a date?” Jinyoung nods. “How do you suppose am I going to do that? You saw how disastrous that love letter went.”

Jinyoung gives Jihoon a stern look. Sometimes, just sometimes, he ponders whether Jihoon is really smart or just really dumb. “I am expecting you to just message him. _Text_ him.” Jinyoung answers. “We are millennials, hyung, and as millennials, we need to make good use of our generation’s greatest technology which is a smartphone.”

Jihoon holds his phone and bites his lower lip. “You’re not exactly… _wrong_ , but…” he trails off.

If Jihoon’s being honest, after getting home from their library _date_ , he had thought about utilizing the vital information that he had gotten which is Woojin’s number. However, unlike previously when there was really a need for digital communication, now, Jihoon can’t think of a good reason why he’s suddenly texting Woojin. Sure, they are friends – as much as he’d hate to say it – but they haven’t exactly casually messaged with each other before so it would be really weird for his name to suddenly pop out from Woojin’s inbox.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Jinyoung shakes his head as Jihoon looks at him dumbly. “You want to text Woojin-hyung but you don’t know how to since you don’t exactly have a reason to text him.”

“Exactly.” Jihoon sits up, actually relieved that Jinyoung is on the same page as him. “I want to text him, but how am I gonna start the convo?”

“You need the art of subtlety, of course.” Jinyoung states proudly as he asks for Jihoon’s phone. “You’re in luck ‘cause I have mastered that field.”

“Did you really?”

“Do you want to text Woojin-hyung or not?” Jinyoung asks flatly. On normal circumstances, Jihoon would already be flicking the younger male off, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Besides, despite the fact that he used to freak out when Daehwi would so much as breathe within his vicinity, in the field of dating, Jinyoung is still actually a senior to Jihoon.

Jihoon ultimately hands his phone over to Jinyoung reluctantly. “Thought so.” With a sly grin, he quickly types on Jihoon’s phone. As soon as he’s done, he immediately gives Jihoon’s phone back to him before walking towards the door. “I’ll give you an alone time so you can focus on that. No need to thank me.” He salutes before finally leaving the room with Jihoon’s bag of chips in hand.

Jihoon is honestly confused with Jinyoung’s randomness, but then again, the boy has always been eccentric so he ignores it. Seeing his phone though, his blood rises once again as he fathoms that Jinyoung must be on the way to Daehwi’s dorm to spend the night there since he knows that Jihoon wouldn’t let him live if he stayed.

Especially not when Jihoon sees the message that Jinyoung just sent to Woojin.

 

Woojin

I love u  
**Delivered**

 

Jihoon didn’t even have enough time to panic for after a few seconds, the delivered stamp turned to seen and shortly after, the typing icon appears, hovering and mocking Jihoon’s inability to properly communicate.

And despite being an intellectual academic-wise, Jihoon can also be considered as the poster boy for making not so smart decisions in his life so it isn’t a surprise when he suddenly follows up Jinyoung’s texts absentmindedly.

 

uastgsd  
I love unicorns*  
**Seen at 21:20**

The typing icon stops and a message appears.

 

???  
**21:21**

Sorry, xsend  
It was supposed to be for another friend

His name is  
**Seen at 21:21**

 

When Jihoon doesn’t reply for a few minutes, another message appears, causing for Jihoon to panic.

 

His name is…?  
**21:23**

 

_Come on, you’re smart, Jihoon-ah. Think of a name close to Woojin’s name!_

 

Wooji

My friend’s name is Wooji. Park Wooji.  
Sso I easily mixed ur names.  
Sorry about htat TT

That* TT  
**Seen at 21:25**

 

_Yep. That should do it. Subtle enough, yes._

The typing icon shows up again and Jihoon just can’t determine if he’s excited or scared or probably a little bit of both. He had long wanted this, to actually be texting with Woojin, but the years of pining didn’t actually help him prepare for the real deal. While texting may give him ample time to properly think of what to respond, on the contrary, he couldn’t see the other party’s expression. He couldn’t gauge if he’s picking and saying the right responses immediately; he couldn’t guess if his choices will possibly give him a good or bad ending.

 _This isn’t some dating simulation game, hyung! Get your shit together!_ Jihoon can already hear Daehwi and Jinyoung’s nags in his head.

Not long after, Woojin messages back.

 

Oh wow, that’s cool!  
Ur frined’s name’s almost the same as mine!

Too bad though ☹  
**21:27**

 

Jihoon screenshots his phone since _Park Woojin just used an emoji again!_

 

???

What’s too bad?  
**Seen at 21:28**

 

Jihoon watches as the typing icon changes to a new message, and after re-reading Woojin’s reply for five more times slowly and carefully, making sure that he was reading everything correctly – even going as far as to restart the messaging app – Jihoon finds himself abruptly hurling his phone somewhere inside the room as he continuously shrieks and trashes his bed.

 

Unicorns aren’t bad, I love unicorns too!

I just thought that the msg really was for me  
and that you really do love me, but oh well! ☺  
**21:29**

 

_What does this even mean?! Is this a fucking green light?!_

Whatever Woojin meant, Jihoon himself isn’t exactly sure. He didn’t even really care anymore if his phone has suffered any damages from being chucked or if he’s keeping Woojin waiting for a reply.

All he knows is Jinyoung actually and really is his guardian angel and that Jihoon’s heart is now KO’ed.

 

-

 

So whatcha doing, hoonie?  
**21:36**

 

_Revising the screenshots of our conversations…_

 

Im just revising some more for Psychology before I go zzz

Wbu?

**Seen at 21:36**

Trying to drown out Jinhwi’s giggles :/

As u r well aware, Jinyoung is sleeping over again  
What did Jinyoung do this time?  
**21:36**

 

_He almost exposed about my insufferable crush!_

 

Just some of his usual bs ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

u kno u can just tell them to shut up, right?  
**Seen at 21:38**

yh, well, I’m too soft for them tbh haha

even if they can get too much sometimes  
I still find them adorable  
**21:38**

Oh wow

But tbh…  
and dnt tell Jinyoung or else he won’t let me be  
**Seen at 21:38**

???  
**21:39**

I say Jinwhi are annoying but I actually find them cute too ;;  
**Seen at 21:39**

Oh wow, /the/ Park Jihoon’s actually soft for Jinhwi? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**21:39**

Asafghdfshut—

What’s wrong with me being soft for Jinhwi?! >:(  
**Seen at 21:40**

Nothing haha it was rather unexpected  
since I thought ure allergic to romance

Glad to know that I’m wrong ☺  
**21:42**

whUt???  
**Seen at 21:42**

Okay they fell asleep I think

Time to go snooze now, u should too!

Goodnight, Jihoonie! J  
**21:45**

 

“… wHuT.”

 

-

 

Good morning, Jihoonie! ☺  
**6:30**

Good morning!!

U seem to be in a gud mood today?  
**Seen at 6:31**

Hehe dnt mind me

R u otw to class now?  
**6:31**

 

Trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes, Jihoon shoots up as he sees the time. “Oh shit, class starts in 30 minutes—“

“29 to be exact.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes at Jinyoung who only ignors him and turns to his other side to continue sleeping since his class isn’t starting until the afternoon.

_Lucky brat._

 

I’m guessing u slept in late today haha  
But I can wait, dw  
**6:36**

???  
Wdym u can wait?  
**Seen at 6:37**

Just hurry up or else we’ll be late!  
Go go!  
**6:37**

 

After miraculously prepping himself up for less than 10 minutes (a feat considering it usually takes him half an hour to do so), Jihoon dashes out of their dorm only to see Woojin with two Americanos in his hands.

Gawking at Woojin, Jihoon asks, “W-what are you doing here?”

Jihoon reluctantly accepts the coffee Woojin gives him, and almost chokes when the latter suddenly combs his hair with his free hand. He almost forgot about not being able to brush his hair since seeing Woojin surprised him too much.

_Then again, I guess forgetting to brush my hair has its perks._

“Well, I just thought that it would be nice to go to class together.” Woojin grins as he continues petting Jihoon’s hair.

“B-but why?” Jihoon questions despite wanting to cower away from Woojin’s stare.

“I just reckoned you would be sleeping in late today and turns out that I was right!” Woojin chuckles but Jihoon is still out of it.

“You didn’t have to... I mean, your dorm is all the way at the other side—“

“Shush,” Woojin puts his pointer finger on Jihoon’s lips, shutting off the older. “We’ll be late, come on!”

Despite his flushed face and rampant heartbeat, Jihoon just lets Woojin laugh and drag him by the wrist as they rush to their first class.

 

-

 

The coffee we got was good, right?  
**22:40**

Icb they didn’t have rocksalt and cheese as topping but  
yh it was good!  
**Seen at 22:40**

Im glad u like it hehe  
**22:40**

 

It had been a month since Jinyoung lent Jihoon his _knowledge_ in the art of subtlety and every single day had just been full of nothing but rainbows and sparkles. Jihoon wasn’t able to ask Woojin what he meant with their first conversation, but that didn’t matter exactly. Rather, it was easily forgotten when Woojin, as much as it’s hard to believe, has just been an utter boyfriend material, texting and even picking up Jihoon early in the morning for class and dropping him off after, even texting him immediately to ask if he got in.

Except that Woojin isn’t his boyfriend, and well… Jihoon hasn’t exactly asked him out either.

Don’t get Jihoon wrong. He wants to ask Woojin out of course, but he wants to be sure first. He didn’t want to just charge ahead when he’s not even sure of what they’re exactly doing. A part of Jihoon wants to think that Woojin was actually _flirting_ (Jihoon is taking this not with a pinch but a big BARREL of salt). A part of him wants to think that their relationship has evolved from being just mere acquaintances into being a _some_ since if he is being truly honest, to Jihoon, what they’re doing is just the same as what people do in a _some_ relationship.

But then the not so reliable voice of reason at the back of his head reminds him that _no Jihoon, don’t be too hasty and jump into your ocean of conclusions just yet_ since being in a _some_ relationship with Woojin is just too good to be true because of the following reasons:

  * Jihoon’s luck is the shittiest out of all shitty lucks
  * Jihoon is a young adult who should already know how to handle his life but instead, only acts like a teenager undergoing through adverse and excruciating puberty
  * Park Woojin is the other person in the equation



True, they did get coffee earlier that day, which may as well count as a date had it not only been because Woojin got thirsty while they were revising for a quiz. Well, it’s what they usually did together anyway – study and revise.

If any, Jihoon should be calling themselves study buddies instead of boyfriends, or even consider themselves as being in a _some_.

Not that he’s complaining however. The fact that he even gets messages from Woojin is already a feat in itself, how much more for actually spending time with only the two of them together?

For now, he opts to gauge the situation first and ride the waves.

 

Thks for the treat though

U always buy me coffee >:(  
Let me do the treating nxt time!!  
**Seen at 22:42**

Oh?  
Next time?  
**22:42**

???  
**Seen at 22:42**

Is Park Jihoon asking me out for coffee? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**22:44**

 

_What the fuck._

“What, what’s wrong?!” Jinyoung shoots up from his bed in alarm. He was almost on the verge of falling asleep when he suddenly heard a shriek from Jihoon. Looking over to across the room, he sees a very much flustered Jihoon staring back at him with wide, enlarged eyes.

“Hyung, what’s wrong—“ Jinyoung didn’t even bother completing his question anymore when he sees Jihoon’s phone on the floor because that can only mean one thing. “Another gay panic attack because of Woojin-hyung?” Guilty beyond reasonable doubt, Jihoon blushes harder.

Jinyoung, on normal circumstances, would find it funny and even try to record it, but he was already about to fall asleep and anything that comes in between him and his sleep is cancelled – well, except Daehwi, of course. “I swear, one of these days, your phone will crack and I will just laugh at your misery.”

Jihoon frowns. It’s not like he’s doing it on purpose. Woojin just suddenly decided it was a good idea to drop that huge ass statement without any warning. Surely, anybody would react the same way as he did if their crush just suddenly acts like that (Jihoon swears Jinyoung was even worse when he and Daehwi were still having _some)._

_Come to think of it, Woojin’s just dropping all these signs here and there… are we really…_

Before Jihoon can even lament further on the real status of his and Woojin’s complex relationship however, his phone lights up again for a message.

 

I was just joking haha

But sure, I’d love it if u treat me for coffee sometime ☺  
**22:47**

 

Jihoon turns off the lamp shade on his bedside table and lays back down, opting to just ignore the doubts and reservations that are circling his very fragile mind. He is beat and he just wants to sleep.

But of course, no matter how tired he is, he can always make an exception for Woojin.

 

ㅇㅋㅇㅋ

Aren’t u going to sleep tho? It’s already late  
**Seen at 22:48**

Daehwi and I are actually watching a movie  
And it’s only at the middle part

Wish me luck for our 7 am class tmrw lol  
**22:49**

Oh tell Daehwi to stop being a bad influence >:(  
**seen at 22:49**

 

_Should I do this? Should I?_

_No, that’d be too weird… but then again, he did wake me up before too…_

_Nah. He’ll be too creeped out if I say I can wake him up—_

 

Do u want me to wake u up?  
**Seen at 22:52**

 

_Asdfghjk—I did it, I did it, I fucking said I’ll wake him up—asdfghjk_

 

U sure?

That’s rlly nice of u hoonie ☺  
thanks  
**22:52**

 

_Of course, anything for you—_

 

No prob ☺  
**Seen at 22:53**

I actually want to sleep now but I cant

Aside from watching a movie, my bunny is still up as well  
And I cnt sleep if he’s still awake  
**22:54**

 

_Oh? Bunny?_

 

Bunny? I didn’t know u have a bunny?  
**Seen at 22:55**

Yh well, I only got him recently  
**22:55**

So it’s still a baby bunny then?

That’s cute!  
I want to see him ;(  
**Seen at 22:55**

U already kno what he looks like haha and well

He looks like a baby but he’s actually already 23 y/o  
**22:56**

 

_I already saw him? I don’t really remember, but Woojin shouldn’t know that I don’t remember._

 

I didn’t know bunnies can age up to 23 yrs

He’s one tough bunny  
**Seen at 22:57**

Yh, he rlly is ☺

He’s rlly precious to me that’s why  
I cnt sleep if he’s still up  
**22:57**

 

Reading the message, Jihoon bites his lips and closes his eyes, trying to breathe evenly to calm himself because Woojin is just so precious and adorable that it makes him want to tear up (and maybe kiss his phone), knowing that Woojin is real and he exists to get rid of all the ugly in Jihoon’s world.

Once he calms down fully, Jihoon answers back.

 

Aww what’s ur bunny doing now anw?  
**Seen at 22:59**

Not rlly sure about anything else  
but I know he’s talking to me  
**23:00**

 

Jihoon’s eyebrows scrunch, utterly confused with Woojin’s reply. Although no more than a second later, another message appears.

 

Texting me, to be precise ☺  
**23:00**

 

_Huh…OH._

_Asdfghjklwhatthefuckasdfghjkl_

Not even done with his internal gay panic attack, another message appears and Jihoon just chokes and loses his shit.

 

If u want me to sleep, then u should sleep now too.  
I wouldn’t want my precious bunny to be late tmrw!

Goodnight, hoonie the bunny ( ˘ ³˘)♥  
**23:02**

 

Jihoon grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut, greatly overwhelmed by the flurry of emotions and feels that suddenly crashed through his system.

Woojin just called him his bunny.

Park Woojin just told him he’s his precious bunny.

Park fucking Woojin just sent him a kiss emoji.

If this isn’t a green light, then Jihoon doesn’t know what is.

One thing he’s sure though is that, _Park Woojin will definitely be the death of me._


	4. Some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Enter Daniel and Seongwoo  
> \- Daehwi proves himself as a real Fashion _Hwista_  
>  \- Jinyoung keeps a low profile today (he's been here a lot since chapter 1 - he's tired, okay)  
> \- Woojin is still a smooth ass mothafocka (who likes skinships as much as I do)  
> \- Jihoon is going to get the worst hangover in history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Daehwi did a Voice V-Live (his self composed song is SOOO GOOD) and I finished my take home work, UPDATES!  
> 1:20 AM and here I am updating cos y'all are so dear squealing with me hehehe
> 
> COME SQUEAL SOME MORE WITH ME!
> 
> * A HINT FOR THE ENDING IS DROPPED HERE SOMEWHERE TEHET  
> ** I might not be able to update next week since I might go somewhere but Idk, we'll see!  
> XOXO

[SOME](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZmoMyFXDoI) - 볼빨간사춘기

 

* * *

 

~~Go on dates and level up to ‘ _some’_~~

 

The rest of the week finds Jihoon completely inundated with school work – homeworks, projects, and just about any paperwork that their professors thought would be helpful (but Jihoon swears it’s only a waste of time since they need experience, not long ass essays that professors don’t really read, but he digresses). When Jihoon was still a freshman, he thought that college was horrible. Enter sophomore year and he thought that it was hell. Now in his junior year, Jihoon thinks that it’s the worst. Then again, his opinion hasn’t changed for the past three years (or probably until he graduates) so his words can’t really be deemed _that_ credible. Most likely in his last year in college, he’ll just want to quit school altogether.

Especially when people who just can’t seem to get a clear grasp of his helpless situation keep on hovering around.

“Are you sure you’re really not going, Jihoon?”

Jihoon’s hands halt from moving across his laptop’s keyboard as he heaves a heavy sigh against his phone. “For the 4th time, I told you hyung, I won’t go.”

Stuck in his room for the remainder of the afternoon, Jihoon’s trying to lessen the workload he has for the week. He knows that a lot are yet to come since they’re already nearing the end of the semester so he reckoned it wouldn’t hurt to try and be diligent for once. Although, it seems that his life won’t allow him so easily when just minutes after he started doing a report, his phone suddenly buzzes furiously from a series of messages. Checking the culprit, it turned out to be none other than Ong Seongwoo, spam messaging him an invite for a party he’s throwing.  

Ong Seongwoo, an infamous alumni of their department who, despite possessing an impeccable face that makes him look like he can do no trouble, is usually the one who starts it. Throwing parties here, there and just about everywhere, Seongwoo is known for being a very mischievous senior who is very far from being a role model.

On the contrary, he is also one of the very few seniors who Jihoon is actually close with – to an extent that they still keep in touch despite Seongwoo having already graduated for almost a year.

_Sometimes, just sometimes, I wonder why I still do._

“Why not? It’ll be fun!” Seongwoo chirps whilst Jihoon just snorts.

 _Fun, he says._ “Fun for you, sure, but not for me,” Jihoon retorts. “Last time I went to your party, I was dead for three days! So no, hyung. As much as I love you despite you being psycho, I won’t risk my mental well-being and waste another three whole days—“

“—Woojin said he’ll go.”

Jihoon pauses when he hears another voice in the background.

 _Woojin? Daniel-hyung knows Woojin?_ “Is that Daniel-hyung?”

Kang Daniel, a senior in the department together with Kim Jaehwan but is also Seongwoo’s boyfriend. They had been introduced to each other by Seongwoo before and Jihoon thinks he’s actually pretty decent, smart, friendly and overall a good guy.

Not a hundred percent though, of course. Jihoon’s leaving at least 0.01% marginal error in Daniel’s character since well, no sane person would actually date the chaotic Ong Seongwoo.

“Yeah, I told him to invite his dance org mates too.” Seongwoo explained as Jihoon nods in realization. “But hey, you know Woojin? Park Woojin? He’s also a junior and from the same major as you.” _Oh, I know him alright._ Seongwoo clicks his tongue. “See, even the dance org is coming and here you are being such a killjoy—“

“I’m going.”

“—and keep on refusing… what?” Seongwoo’s tone raises up one level as he speaks – much to Jihoon’s dissatisfaction. “Really?!”

Jihoon sighs, already deliberating if he made the right decision or not. One thing he’s sure though is that, he’ll definitely regret this when he finds himself throwing up rainbows in the bathroom later on, knowing full well that nobody, especially him, can refuse Seongwoo’s dubious beverages. _Then again, it’s worth a shot._

“Really.”

“I know you wouldn’t let me down, my friend!” Seongwoo chirps, a bit too happy for Jihoon’s liking. “But what made you suddenly decide to go after making me go through so much just to convince you?”

Jihoon just laughs in response. “I’ll tell you another time, hyung. For now, just let me finish my work first so I won’t have no room for regrets in agreeing to come.”

“No more take backs, Park Jihoon! No more take backs—“ Jihoon quickly ends the call, knowing that Seongwoo wouldn’t let him be for another hour if he doesn’t. And if that indeed happens, then he would once again be unsuccessful in trying to be productive even for once.

Actually, compared to the past two years he spent trying to get his shit together with no success, this year has been unexpectedly pleasant and good to him. Given, their professors are still old hags who still can’t understand that students need experience to learn, not homeworks, and they are still indeed swamped in school works, but compared to the past two years when he had to battle college all by himself (well, there’s Jinyoung and Daehwi but they’re not of much help especially since they’re brats), this year brought forth an unexpected blessing when he finally sees a progress in his previously nonexistent love life. This year, after questioning it for so long, he finally accepts it in himself that he is indeed in a _some_ relationship with the most sought out star of their department.

_Park Woojin._

There wasn’t any verbal confirmation per se, but picking Jihoon up and dropping him off at the dorms, study dates (???), nonstop texts, and not to mention, even occasional phone calls – everything that they were doing – everything that Woojin’s doing just flashes green lights in all directions.

It was chaotic for Jihoon’s very delicate and fragile heart, bringing forth a flurry of mixed and anarchic emotions in his system, unable to believe that the person he had long been pining for might actually, possibly, and _miraculously_ , reciprocate his feelings.

And with just that impression alone, everything suddenly becomes bearable. With just a single sight of his special person’s snaggletoothed smile, Jihoon suddenly feels like he can take on anything.

_Not even Seongwoo-hyung’s shady booze can stop me!_

Very quickly and without wasting any second, he opens up his messages and sends Jinyoung one.

 

We’re going to Seongwoo-hyung’s party  
**Seen at 15:21**

 

After a couple of minutes, Jihoon receives a reply.

 

Okay??  
I mean, I was planning on going with Daehwi  
even if you aren’t anyway lol  
**15:26**

I can’t believe that you would actually  
choose Daehwi over me!  
My fragile heart is hurt! >:((  
**Seen at 15:27**

I can’t believe that you would actually think  
that I would consider choosing you over Daehwi  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
**15:28**

Jihoon huffs in disappointment. The nerve of his roommate to actually dump him. Then again, he should’ve expected it in the first place. And besides, he can just always go and third wheel them again. He’s willing to put up with them on the way to the party as long as he’d get to see Woojin again and have the male all to himself.

And speaking of the devil, just as when he’s about to type in a novel long reply of how ungrateful Jinyoung is and how completely blinded Daehwi was for asking him out, Jihoon receives a call from none other than the only center of his affection.

_Woojin!_

They’ve talked on the phone a couple of times, but for some reason, he just can’t seem to stop being nervous every single time. He doesn’t know if it’s because of the fact that he sounds like a dying ferret over the phone (according to the brat Bae Jinyoung, that is) or if it’s because he has less time to think of a response.

Then again, he had always been restless when it comes to Woojin. _When was I not, anyway?_

“Hello… Woojin?” Jihoon clears his throat a couple of times, trying to salvage what little suave his voice has – if there is any in the first place. “W-what’s up?”

_What’s up? Really? Why do you have to be so lame every single damn time, Park Jihoon?_

“Jihoonie, are you going to Seongwoo-hyung’s party? You’re close with him, right?” Woojin starts off with a question.

“Yeah—“ Jihoon unconsciously responds but upon realizing what Woojin just said, he stops. “How did you know we’re close?”

The line turns silent for a heartbeat before Woojin’s laughter resonates from the phone. “I, w-well… I’m like org mates with Daniel-hyung and like, you know, sometimes, we like… talk about things and stuff… yeah.”

 _That’s triple like in one sentence… if you could only say that to me, I’d die peacefully._ “Oh right,” Jihoon answers, his research work completely forgotten as he leans back on his seat. “And yes, I was actually just speaking to Seongwoo-hyung and told him I’ll be there. Daehwi and Jinyoung are going too so I guess I’ll tag along with them. Why?”

“Well, I was wondering if you’re free tomorrow?” Woojin says as Jihoon bites his lower lip. “I want to buy a gift for Seongwoo-hyung and I don’t entirely trust my tastes. I need a second opinion.”

“What about Daehwi?” Jihoon slaps his mouth shut, realizing how he had just voiced his thoughts out loud again.

“Why, are you busy?” _No, I can never be busy if you’re the one asking—_ “But like… I want you to come with me, actually. I just miss you…” _fucking Woojin just said he misses me._ “I understand if you’re busy—“

“No!” Jihoon blurts out. “I mean, I was just wondering haha…”

Woojin breathes a sigh of relief. “That’s great. Also, do you want to go to the party together? I’m pretty sure both Daehwi and Jinyoung would rather go there by themselves without you tagging along with them.”

“No truer words have been said.” _Gotta play it cool, Jihoon._ “And yes, it would be nice if we go to the party together.”

Woojin laughs at this. “I mean, I wouldn’t complain since I’d rather go there with you anyway.” Jihoon closes his eyes and screams internally. “Anyway, I’ll just pick you up tomorrow around 10-ish?”

Jihoon nods, his cheeks getting more and more flushed with each second. “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow, Woojin.”

“Sleep early, okay? I can’t wait for tomorrow.” Woojin chuckles. “See you, Jihoonie.”

“AAAHHH!” Jihoon screams as soon as the call ends, pushes himself out of his seat and jumps onto his bed, kicking, punching, and just trashing everything that his short limbs can reach. _He wants me to go out with him, he wants me to go with him to the party… Woojin wants me to be with him!_

Jihoon’s heart races in anticipation as he quickly types another text to his roommate.

 

Bae Jinyoung!  
SOS!  
**Seen at 15:51**

What is it? Why? Wat happened? **  
15:52**

Hyung, what is it?!  
reply damnit  
are u okay?! **  
15:54**

I am not!  
I need Daehwi, ASAP  
I need advice on what to wear for my date with Woojinie tomorrow :( **  
Seen at 15:55**

…  
Bitch **  
15:56**

 

-

 

Being that Daehwi is Jinyoung’s plus one, it didn’t surprise Jihoon anymore how in no less than 15 minutes later after he messaged Jinyoung, Daehwi came waltzing inside their room and into Jihoon’s closet as if he owned the whole dorm unit (he might as well be when he practically stays there for almost 24/7). Jihoon couldn’t even complain when the youngest suddenly shuffled his closet – almost disarranging his clothes and making them even messier than it already is – before shoving a complete set of attire to him.

White graphic tee, Khaki button downs, and black ripped jeans – completely in contrast with the clearer cut colored pieces that Daehwi usually wears.

Also completely in contrast with the bright neons and pastel toned shirts that Jihoon owns.

Jihoon’s eyebrows scrunches in confusion for he didn’t even know he owned such pieces. Although before he can even say anything, Daehwi shuts his closet close and motions for Jinyoung as they leave the room again – presumably to continue their interrupted date.

Jihoon didn’t complain however, as no matter how of a diva Daehwi is, he trusts Daehwi’s fashion sense more than Jinyoung’s words.

And besides, he’s not called fashionhwista for nothing.

“Oh wow, are we soulmates?”

Jihoon’s eyes shoot up as he descends down the stairs of their dorm lobby the next day, almost gasping in incredulity as he sees Woojin, wearing a similar khaki button downs with a very similar black ripped jeans as well. No wonder Daehwi’s choice of clothes for him were quite different from the norm – he actually set Jihoon and Woojin up to wear couple clothes!

Jihoon only realizes then that the button downs is not his and might probably be Jinyoung’s (it _is_ kind of tight), but who is he to complain? If any, he can only give absolute gratitude to his guardian angel for never letting him down. Screw his brain for even doubting Daehwi’s motives!

_In Lee Daehwi, we trust._

“I… well—“ Jihoon stammers, his facial muscles seemingly losing their senses (Woojin really has that effect on him) as he reaches Woojin.

“Smile, Jihoon.” Woojin tells him. “You look nice today.”

Jihoon heeds and smiles, cheeks flushing in pink. “I—thanks.”

Woojin grins, his snaggletooth peeking out as he reaches for Jihoon’s hand. Holding it tightly, and clasping each finger with his, Woojin says, “Let’s go?”

 

-

 

Jihoon only sees bright skies that day, birds singing cheerfully, and sun bright and warm. The whole time he’s with Woojin was nothing but pure giggles and titters, his heart turning into a soft goo of fluff and softness – one that he would never get on any normal day without Woojin.

With their hands never letting go, Jihoon and Woojin spent the day gaming in the arcade and just relaxing in a nearby café. The atmosphere between them was just calm and mellow – silent but profound – as if they were in their own universe, sharing and expressing thoughts and sentiments in a language that only the two of them know.

And as bad as it may be, it was safe to say that just like Jihoon, Woojin might’ve forgotten about the purpose of their trip as well. It wasn’t until before it got dark that Woojin remembered so he just made do with a white seal stuffed toy that they won in a random claw machine. Then again, Jihoon’s pretty sure that Seongwoo wouldn’t mind receiving such a small gift – the male might be a psycho but he is one who appreciates the smallest of things.

Besides, it is because of that very seal that Jihoon finally managed to ask the question he had long been wanting to ask.

“This is so cute! I can’t believe I’m actually envious of Seongwoo-hyung.” Jihoon chuckles as he pets the stuffed toy sitting on the couch, in between his and Woojin’s head – both Jihoon and Woojin sat on the floor. They were currently in the latter’s dorm room, watching a random movie that Woojin set up (it was actually just playing in the background because apparently, Jihoon’s actually more interested in watching the person beside him so…). Just as when they were about to go into Jihoon’s dorm, Daehwi immediately messaged them both, warning – _threatening –_ them not to come unless they want to see something that he’s sure they are going to regret. Both Jihoon and Woojin didn’t even ask the reason why anymore since it’s an open secret after all as to what their two wild best friends could be doing at that time of night.

So with Woojin’s suggestion, they went to the male’s dorm instead. Jihoon was actually nervous since it was the first time that he’s invading Woojin’s space (he has been to Daehwi’s room before though – unlike his and Jinyoung’s shared room, Daehwi and Woojin reside in the more expensive dorm and had their own separate rooms in their unit. Which is why it’s forever a mystery to Jihoon why the two wild fetuses keep on using their dorm room instead of Daehwi’s room, but he knew better than to ask about something he knows he’ll just regret later on).

The moment he entered Woojin’s room though, it looked very much like his and Jinyoung’s shared room. A little smaller perhaps, since it was made for a single person’s use only, but the rest are identical – same structure and landscape, same furniture and lighting.

Although unlike their messy room, Woojin’s is neat and organized. Something you wouldn’t expect out of a twenty two year old male.

Nevertheless, it just screamed entirely of Woojin – comfortable, relaxed, and calm.

Jihoon felt as if he was home.  

“You should’ve told me you wanted one too. I could easily get you one, you know.” Woojin said, watching as Jihoon continuously play with the seal.

“Nah, I’m good. It’s just one of my wishes to receive a toy like this on a date—“ Jihoon stops when he realizes his words, side-eyeing Woojin whose blank face only made him panic even more.

_Goddamn, Jihoon. Really?_

“What did you say?”

The atmosphere stills as Woojin speaks, the tension coming from the unsaid words hovering over them both.

Knowing that Woojin will definitely not let it go, and realizing that his doubts and questions had long been overdue, Jihoon bites his lips as he breathes heavily.

There’s a lot to lose; there’s a lot to gain.

But Jihoon will never know unless he tries.

“A-are we… are we dating?”

The room is filled with voices and music coming from the movie playing, but Woojin’s voice seems clearer, louder, than any sound surrounding Jihoon.

“Do you want to?”

Woojin pulls him suddenly, trapping him in his arms and Jihoon just freezes, suffocated from the very close proximity, afraid that Woojin might hear his heart pumping, pounding, _screaming_ in a newfound exhilaration over his touch.

“I’m about to do something crazy… and if you don’t like it, you can push me away. But if you are okay with it… I’ll hold on tighter.”

Jihoon faces Woojin, confused, scared, and anxious of his words. But instead of hearing Woojin, instead of seeing him, Jihoon feels him, feels Woojin’s lips on his in unison with the burning spark of passion surging through each and every fiber of his body.

Woojin’s lips broke the dam that repressed all the inhibitions Jihoon had, bringing forth waves of emotions to burst through him and divulging a raw expanse of Jihoon’s very core.

The room is dark, and the lights from the movie are their only source of light, yet all Jihoon can see is Woojin.

All Jihoon can hear is Woojin. All Jihoon can feel is Woojin.

And all Jihoon wants is Woojin.

So Jihoon leans back in, lips touching Woojin’s once more, but this time, he embraces him and lets Woojin hold him tighter.

 

-

 

Woojinie  
Im otw to class now, wbu? **  
Delivered 6:45**

Woojinie? **  
Delivered 6:50**

Y r u not replying :(  
Im already in class, where r u? **  
Delivered 6:56**

“I’m saving your seat but if somebody sits beside me—“ Jihoon stops typing as he sees a figure sitting right next to him.

“Of course I won’t let anybody sit beside you.” Woojin smirks as he winks. “The seat beside yours is always mine.”

Jihoon blushes furiously but it is short lived since the professor suddenly enters the room. He wants to ask Woojin why he didn’t reply, why he just seen Jihoon’s messages, but he didn’t want to seem clingy. Instead, he just asks, “Where were you anyway?”

“Sorry, I woke up late. I was up late last night trying to revise.” Woojin whispers back, resting his head on the desk before smiling sheepishly at Jihoon. “I’m sorry, Hoonie. Were you worried? Did you miss me?”

“Sit up straight before the professor sees you—“

“Answer me first.” Woojin frowns. “Were you worried about me, Hoonie? Did you miss me?”

“Woojin, I swear to God—“

“I’m waiting.”

Side eyeing their professor quickly, who was still busy taking attendance, Jihoon blushes a deep shade of red as he covers his face. “Yes and yes!” Jihoon admits. “Geez, do you really have to ask something that you’re already well aware of?”

Woojin chuckles. “Oh my God, you’re so adorable. I just want to make sure.” Sitting up straight, Woojin takes Jihoon’s right hand and gives the latter’s knuckles a quick kiss. “Thank you for worrying… and I missed you too.”

Jihoon began biting his cheeks, trying to keep himself from smiling too much, but the notion is much harder than expected, especially when Woojin’s not allowing him to do so. “Woojin, you can let go of my hand now.” Jihoon tries pulling his right hand back from Woojin’s left but the latter only holds it tighter. “Seriously, I need to take notes.”

Woojin shakes his head. “Just listen and I’ll take notes for us, don’t worry.”

Seeing Woojin’s satisfied grin, Jihoon acquiesces and turns towards the board with a happy smile playing on his lips whilst his right hand safely enclosed in the hand of the man beside him.

It had been two weeks since the night Jihoon finally got to experience being within Woojin’s sphere – the night he finally tasted Woojin’s lips – and ever since then, he had only been in cloud nine. It’s as if every single day had been nothing short of the bliss he had only fancied before and it was all because of the very existence of Park Woojin.

They had moved on to the next semester, and despite Jihoon and Woojin having different electives this semester (they only share the same classes for half of their schedule), Jihoon still felt at ease. The days are still brighter with seeing Woojin’s face first thing in the morning, the weather still warmer with Jihoon’s hands tightly held by his, the colors of autumn still more vibrant with the chocolate orbs that stares at him, and his heart even fuller with just the sight of his snaggletoothed smile.

Had it been a year ago, Jihoon wouldn’t even think of saying more than their usual exchange of words, but now there he is, seated right beside Woojin, taking in his presence, breathing in his existence.

Trying to believe in the reality that he’s dating Woojin. Trying to believe in the reality that Woojin’s actually his boyfriend.

Scratch that— _unofficial_ boyfriend.

If Jihoon thought that Woojin dropping and fetching him off to and from the dorm, waking him up in the morning, or bringing him coffee whenever he needed it were already boyfriend material, then he was utterly wrong. Ever since that night they first held hands, they first embraced, they first cuddled, and they shared their first kiss, Jihoon found himself wanting more and apparently, it was the same for Woojin too, for he didn’t even need to ask for it. It just suddenly became so natural for them both, to an extent that they wouldn’t walk without holding hands, that they would stick next to each other instead – skin to skin – when they couldn’t cuddle, that they would sneak quick pecks from each other when they think that nobody’s looking.

But then people began noticing too; Jihoon began to get questioned by a few brave souls (hello Daniel and Jaehwan!) if he and Woojin are dating. He wanted to say yes, to declare to the whole world that yes, Park Woojin is his boyfriend and his only, but he would just smile instead and let his face tell the rest.

For even though their actions are already official, their words aren’t.

And Jihoon wouldn’t want to give a verbal answer which he wasn’t even sure of. Woojin might’ve started acting the role of his boyfriend, but he never said anything that verified it. So Jihoon in turn, did just the same and just allowed the waves to push him.

_Special thanks to the angel in disguise, Lee Daehwi, for being a very needy and wild young boy in heat that I had to stay at Woojin’s place and be where I am now._

Albeit perhaps, having a verbal agreement wasn’t really needed. He didn’t really care about what other people think of them; he didn’t really care if Woojin never confirmed anything. As long as he gets to see Woojin, as long as he gets to _feel_ Woojin, as long as he gets to be _with_ Woojin, everything’s okay with him.

Or so he thought.

 

Woojinie  
I’m done with my elective, where r u? **  
Delivered 15:47**

Should I go ahead and wait at the café?  
**Delivered 15:50**

Are we still on for our study sesh?  
**Delivered 15:02**

I’m here at the café already  
I haven’t ordered yet tho  
Are you otw?  
**Delivered 15:12**

After 10 more minutes, all messages are seen.

 

Hoonie, I’m sorry  
Jaehwan-hyung suddenly decided to have me help him  
and u kno how I can’t say no to him :(  
**15:22**

Oh  
**Seen at 15:22**

 

it’s okay.  
I’m sure Jaehwan-hyung needs u more rn  
especially since it’s the start of the new sem ;;  
**Seen at 15:23**

I’m so sorry, I’ll make it up to u tmrow, yeah?  
**15:23**

 

Dw, I’ll just see u tmr :)  
**Seen at 15:24**

I miss u so much tho  
I rlly want to see u now  
but I’ll have to wait until tmrw TT  
**15:24**

Go home immediately, ok?  
I’ll call u when I get home :*  
**15:25**

**-**

Good morning, Woojinie!  
I’m at the dorm lobby!  
**Seen at 10:24**

I’m sorry babe, I might be late today  
**10:26**

What why  
r u okay??  
**Seen at 10:26**

Yh, I am Dw  
I just woke up now and my body’s sore all  
over from last night’s dance practice  
**10:27**

I think I might skip morning class  
**10:27**

_But we only have morning classes together…_

Ok  
I’ll just take notes for u too  
just rest for now TT  
**Seen at 10:29**

I’ll make it up to u  
Thank u :)  
**10:29**

**-**

Babe, Im gonna cancel on our dinner date today  
Jaehwan-hyung and I are still in school TT  
**18:43**

Do u want me to tell Jaehwan-hyung off?  
U kno u can just reject him right?  
**Seen at 18:44**

Yh but I already agreed on helping him before so... ;;  
**18:45**

Well, nothing we can do about that  
but we’re still up for tmrw night right?  
**Seen at 18:45**

We’re still going to seongwoo-hyung’s party tgt?  
**Seen at 18:46**

Ofc!  
I’ll pick u up at ur dorm around 7  
I cnt wait to see u tom  
I miss u so much :(  
**18:46**

-

 

Jihoon thought that he is okay with his and Woojin’s relationship not having a label, but he didn’t know that it’s actually kind of unsettling, having no clear standing in Woojin’s life.

“I’m really sorry, Hoonie. I… might not be able to go to the party with you anymore.”

Jihoon didn’t realize the repercussions that comes along with it, not until the following night, when he was already dressed, already prepped for the party and Woojin calls to inform him that he can’t go to the party with Jihoon anymore.

And as much as it is devastating for him, as much as it’s so disappointing for him, Jihoon couldn’t get mad. He couldn’t say anything except ask, “Why? What happened?”

“I’m actually… still with Jaehwan-hyung right now and we tried, we really did… but one of our professors suddenly dragged us to help him with his students’ papers.” Woojin said, his voice sounding ragged and tired.

Jihoon actually sympathizes, having gone through the same scenario before. Albeit, it wasn’t enough to keep him from sighing. “Okay, I understand.” Jihoon says, the disappointment practically dripping from each word. “Nothing we can do about it.”

“Are you still going?”

“Well...” Jihoon unconsciously sighs once more. “I actually just said yes to Seongwoo-hyung because I found out that you were going too… but I don’t have any more reason to go now, do I?”

Jihoon hears Woojin breathe heavily too, and as bad as it may sound, it actually makes him feel a tad better, knowing that Woojin is just as disappointed as he is.

“Please go, Jihoonie. I want to go with you too, I really do. Unfortunately though, I can’t, but that doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t.” Woojin tells him. “Just go with Daehwi and Jinyoung, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind. I want you to have fun too.”

“I don’t know…”

“Please, babe?” Woojin calls out. “For me?”

Jihoon sighs for the nth time that night, feeling so powerless against Woojin, and ultimately gives out a small smile. “Okay, I’ll go.”

“There we go. Have fun for me too and don’t party too hard!” Jihoon chuckles upon hearing Woojin’s reminders. Sometimes, he just goes out of character. “Call me when you get there, okay?”

After agreeing to more reminders, Jihoon eventually ends the call with a heavy heart.

 

Istg hyung, if u dnt let Woojin go home early tonight  
I won’t help u in the future anymore  
**Delivered 22:38**

Icb u’re actually keeping him from me on a Friday night  
if u dnt have plans on attending Seongwoo-hyung’s party,  
then u should just leave Woojin out of it! >:((  
**Delivered 22:39**

Jihoon sends Jaehwan a message as a way to relieve his very disappointed heart.

After thinking that finally, he’ll get to leave his title of being a third wheel forever, fate decides to suddenly be a dick to him once again and remind him of how unlucky he actually is.

Fate decides to keep him in place and remind him of where his actual stance in Woojin’s life is, that no matter how much they act as boyfriends, an act is still an act.

He has no right to complain or even protest because reality is still the same – Jihoon and Woojin are still not committed to each other.

And the fact that Woojin had been so busy for the past few weeks doesn’t help Jihoon’s already depressed state either. Yes, he knew that Woojin had always been a very popular and busy college student but ever since they started dating – _unofficially –_ it felt as if Woojin has been becoming more and more distant. They still message and talk to each other, heck they still see each other during classes, but it just isn’t the same compared to seeing each other intentionally – something they couldn’t do now especially when Woojin’s practically hogged by his dance org team and other subjects for the remainder of the afternoon every single day.

And as if their different schedules weren’t enough of a hindrance to their budding (?) relationship, Jaehwan even had to be his usual needy self again and ask Woojin to help him – and having experience the work himself, he knows that while it may not be the hardest, it wasn’t also easy.

Jihoon doesn’t really want to complain – well, even if he does, he can’t for he didn’t have any rights. He understands that Woojin has a life of his own and Jihoon has his own too, and both of them had been living perfectly fine before they even met each other. Jihoon, despite pining for Woojin for years, has lived normally before he even had a chance with him, but that’s the thing about experiencing change. Once something new suddenly appears in a person’s life, it’s easy to adjust since they’re only gaining something – they only had to make more space for it in their life. But then if something suddenly disappears, they have a hard time adjusting, because they are actually losing something – they had to deal with the hole all alone, made by the one who left.

Nobody left and the events are not happening all too suddenly, but Jihoon might as well feel the same. Since the start of the school year, Jihoon had been so accustomed to having Woojin around that not seeing him now makes Jihoon feel empty, makes him feel bare thinking that he might actually be losing him.

And as much as he’d hate to admit it, there’s already a small ugly speck of black growing within him – one that supplies him his uncertainties and reservations.

However, Jihoon wants to believe in Woojin. He had come so far to be where he is now; he wouldn’t let just a tiny speck ruin so much of what they had already developed.

So he decides to eliminate all of his qualms. Jihoon decides to confess to Woojin for real when they next see each other. Maybe Woojin’s just waiting for him, maybe Jihoon’s the only one who’s in doubt, maybe they really are official already. There are a lot of maybes in their relationship, but if Jihoon is sure of one thing, it would his feelings for Woojin.

He loves Woojin, so he will trust him and risk everything.

It is easier said than done however, and thinking up of ways of how to actually do it keeps Jihoon company on the way to Seongwoo’s house. He thought of actually coming with his wild juniors, but he realizes it is actually nice to be by himself sometimes. Plus, by going there alone, he get to think more peacefully without having to listen to Daehwi and Jinyoung cooing each other.

_My singleness for tonight’s party will only take another blow if I hear even a single word from those two._

“Jihoon, my man!” Seongwoo’s loud voice greets Jihoon from the front door as soon as he gets down from the cab.

Looking at the state of Seongwoo’s house – bright lights, loud music, people with red cups (which Jihoon is sure is filled with a concoction he doesn’t want to take) flocking in and out of the whole vicinity, and not to mention Seongwoo himself looking a tad buzzed (he actually doesn’t look like it, but Jihoon knows him enough to know that he already had a few rounds of beer pong) – Jihoon’s sure he just arrived on time.

“I just got here and you’re already on your way to achieving the greatest hangover in history,” Jihoon says, already used to the usual scene he’s into. “I don’t know if I should be proud or not but well, I don’t expect any less from you.”

Seongwoo laughs and slaps Jihoon’s shoulder – a tad too hard for his liking. “Bitch, don’t even start on—oh?” Seongwoo’s eyebrows suddenly scrunches in thought, confusing Jihoon. “I just remembered, weren’t you supposed to come with Woojin?” Seongwoo asks as he hands a red cup – which just materialized out of nowhere – to Jihoon (Seongwoo is just a capable man like that, having the ability to acquire booze wherever he goes – Jihoon just doesn’t know whether to be admire that or not).

Taking the cup from Seongwoo, Jihoon answers, “Jaehwan-hyung and him are still in school. They’ve been there the whole day and it seems Mr. Han caught them to do his work as well. Such poor unfortunate souls.” He takes a sip of the booze, wanting to get it on his party mode.

But instead, Jihoon chokes, eyes turning wide upon hearing Seongwoo’s next words.

“Oh? But Daniel and I just saw Woojin at the mall earlier after lunch?”

Jihoon’s heart races as he blinks his eyes. _Did I hear it correctly?_

“Then… then he must’ve went to the mall with Jaehwan-hyung… yeah, that should be it.” Jihoon nods to himself as if he’s assuring himself.

“No, I think he was with a girl... I’ve never seen her before but she looks younger than Woojin—“ Seongwoo probably notices how Jihoon’s face turns hard since he suddenly laughs dryly. “Oh I might be wrong though, Jihoon. You do know that you’re talking to a drunk person, right? Haha…” Seongwoo tries to lighten up the atmosphere but it was futile for Jihoon’s already out of it.

 

Wtf r u talking about?  
Woojin and I didn’t meet today tho??  
**23:41**

 

Im already here at Seongwoo-hyung’s house  
R u coming? Where r u???  
**23:43**

 

[Jaehwan sent a photo]  
JinHwi wildin out again ft yours truly cos y not?!  
**23:44**

 

Add the new message from Jaehwan that he just received (followed up by his selfie with Daehwi and Jinyoung making out as his background because according to the sender, “why not?”), Jihoon, despite Seongwoo’s warnings, immediately downs his cup of booze.

He doesn’t care about what happens to him anymore.

Jihoon’s going to party it out and he’s definitely going to get the worst hangover in history.

 

 


	5. Booze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Seongwoo is confirmed to be into Hello Kitty  
> \- Jihoon is confirmed to be bent and awfully gay™  
> \- Daehwi is confirmed to be capable of rendering people infertile  
> \- Jinyoung is confirmed to be upgraded from being a fetus face to a fetus head  
> \- Woojin is confirmed to be left with blue b*lls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** RATED SCENES AT THE END. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION *****
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> OKAY EARLY UPDATE YASSS  
> (Because a certain someone has been pushing me to post this for a whole entire week already lol)
> 
> Also, I have 2 upcoming 2park oneshots and 1 JinHwi so please keep an eye out for those!
> 
> I wrote this chapter when I was drunk and wow, I was surprised while editing this LMAO  
> You're in for a wild ride gays. 
> 
> Lemme kno if u like it or not!!
> 
> xoxo

[ELEVEN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJSzKV5DXy8) \- No.1 (Wanna One)

 

* * *

 

 

~~Just simply get drunk and acquire the worst hangover in history~~

 

“So like, I thought you aren’t going to get drunk tonight?” Seongwoo takes a sip from his red cup, eyeing the brown headed young man seated at some random bench of his house’s backyard. “Or well, correction – I thought you were _trying_ not to get drunk tonight?” Seongwoo raises his hands and makes quotation marks in the air, trying hard to keep himself from cackling like a goddamn hyena.

Every time he throws a party, there’s always bound to be a drama happening somewhere within the vicinity. He remembers last time, it was his two cute young friends, Daehwi and Jinyoung, who made such a huge commotion in his living room. The two – Daehwi, to be exact – started shrieking all of a sudden when a random chick suddenly threw herself onto Jinyoung. Back then if he recalls correctly, Daehwi and Jinyoung still weren’t together, but the episode triggered something within the former. After about five minutes of loud, scandalous exchange, the two were eventually found in Seongwoo’s bed making out (and Seongwoo wants to believe that they weren’t about to do something more than that. God bless those kids are too young for stunts).

“Who said I was?” Jihoon said, already giving the red cup up and going in for his good friend, the green demon.

This year, it looks like the hero of the new drama is none other than Seongwoo’s good ol’ pal, Jihoon, and knowing that it was indeed him, it only made the setup even more hilarious. No one can blame him though. He loves drama; he loves tea. Seongwoo, despite his hobby of slowly killing his liver with a shit ton of poisonous booze, loves to take in tea, especially when it involves those close to him.

Mainly because he is honestly concerned; partly because he wants some blackmail material.

“Okay, just try not to drink too much though, Hoon.” Seongwoo comments, honestly uneasy at how fast Jihoon keeps on drinking. “We all know that your alcohol tolerance is lower than my brain cell count - which isn’t a lot to begin with. Last time you downed 1 bottle, you were on the bathroom floor, unicorn shit smothered all over your face.”

Jihoon laughs dryly, gives one blank look to Seongwoo, before chugging in his bottle without batting an eyelid. Seongwoo just scoffs. “I swear to God, you’re going to kill yourself.”

“Have you ever thought how it’s so ironic to hear those words from you?” Jihoon asks, more of like states as Seongwoo pushes him aside to take the space next to him. He doesn’t complain, nonetheless. Rather, he couldn’t. He had only been drinking 1 cup and at least a quarter of the bottle, but his head already feels hazy. 

“Don’t get smart with me, kid.”

Seongwoo feels the alcohol slowly fading away in his system. He was tipsy a couple of moments ago, but seeing how affected Jihoon was with his statement about Woojin, he suddenly regained consciousness. It’s weird but then again, in his household, Jihoon is the only weak bitch he and Daniel raised (even Daehwi can down 2 bottles if he tries).  

Besides, if Jihoon’s going to get drunk and his knight in shining armor’s not around – well, he is the reason why Jihoon’s getting drunk in the first place – someone needs to get their shit together lest the young lad does something crazy.

“So,” Seongwoo starts, pulling Jihoon’s bottle away from him. “Why don’t you tell me the reason for this sudden inexcusable behavior, young one?”

“I know you know why, hyung.” Jihoon groans, trying to snatch his bottle back but is only rendered futile. Regrets of having short limbs suddenly floods him, but he answers nonetheless. “Fine, it’s Park fucking Woojin.”

“What about Park Fucking Woojin?”

“Don’t call him like that.” Jihoon hisses. “Only I can call him that.”

Seongwoo raises his hands in defense. Clearly the lad is on his way to intense intoxication. “So, what about him?” he asks once more. “I know you’ve been pining for that guy for the longest time and finally, this year, you’ve managed to lure him into your charming awkwardness—“

Jihoon gives him a look.

“—and homme fatalness, is what I was trying to say.” Seongwoo then slaps Jihoon’s arm. “And I just remembered, you were even making out with him in the library last week—“

Jihoon slaps Seongwoo’s mouth shut, his eyes, despite the haziness, widens in alarm. “How the hell did you know?” Jihoon’s eyebrows scrunches.

“Well, you should be well aware how even after I graduated, I still have eyes roaming around the university.”

“Daniel-hyung.” Jihoon clicks his tongue. “So Woojin did see him last time, I didn’t believe him back then—“

Seongwoo clicks his tongue loudly, even managing to catch the attention of the people around them. “I get it!” he claps in realization. “You have trust issues with the Mr. Infamous Park, am I right?”

“No, it’s not like that… it’s not that I don’t trust him—“ Jihoon sees Seongwoo staring blankly at him and he just sighs. “Okay, maybe I do… but I mean, he’s... he’s…”

“He’s what?”

“He’s Park Woojin and I’m just…” Jihoon trails off, heaving another sigh. “I’m just Park Jihoon.”

Seongwoo blinks. “… and?”

“Don’t you see it, hyung? Even _you_ said it, he’s the infamous Park and I’m just the nobody Park. He’s like the golden student of the arts department whereas I am just the very average student who can’t get his shit together.” Jihoon rambles. “I don’t get why I even had my hopes up in the first place. Yes, it seems like he does genuinely like me with how he acted before… but then after we first kissed, he just… he just suddenly drifted.” Jihoon looks into nowhere in particular, eyes glazed with sadness. “You know that we’re supposed to come here together, right?”

Seongwoo nods. “Yeah, what happened?”

“He called me earlier, just at least an hour before I came, and said that he’s still at school with Jaehwan-hyung. Lately, Jaehwan-hyung has been asking for Woojin’s help with his TA duties…”

“Good to see that Jaehwan’s still exploiting his TA position.”

“Right,” Jihoon nods in agreement, and Seongwoo would’ve laughed had he not look so forlorn. “But then you just told me that you and Daniel-hyung saw Woojin earlier at the mall with some girl, and then I received a selfie of Jaehwan-hyung drinking somewhere inside, and Daehwi and Jinyoung are in the background kissing, scandalizing everyone with their vulgar display of affection—totally in love—and I’m just… just—“ Jihoon chokes, almost coming close to tears.

And that’s all it takes for Seongwoo to wrap an arm around Jihoon’s shoulder, cuddling him sideways as the suppressed tears of his friend finally fall.

“I’m just so lonely, hyung… and fucking disappointed.” Jihoon weeps, head tucked on Seongwoo’s shoulder as the latter continuously rub his back. “He lied to me. He said he wants to go to the party with me, but he’s with a damn female!”

Fortunately, the red cup concoction is a hit and people almost seemed too merry to stick their noses into the business of the pretty who’s crying ugly.

And fortunately again, Jihoon’s not too intoxicated _yet_ so he calms down rather quickly. “There’s no way he likes me back. For all I know, he probably only sees me as his past time. He has lots of people fawning over him, why the hell would he choose me over many?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because you’re an average student with a not so average face.” Jihoon frowns and Seongwoo quickly backtracks. “I mean, it’s true though. You get a lot of confessions too, right?”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t really make things better.” Jihoon whimpers, wiping his face with the handkerchief Seongwoo handed to him. “It’s as if you’re saying that Woojin only spent time with me just because I have a pretty face.”

Seongwoo shakes his head. “It’s true that you’re pretty, but that doesn’t only apply to your face. This might sound sketchy and really gross, but I know that you have a pretty heart as well. Not just pretty, but very beautiful.” Seongwoo smiles as Jihoon looks at him. “And from what I’ve heard from my source—“

“You mean Daniel-hyung…”

“Aha! Wrong—“

“From Jaehwan-hyung…”

Seongwoo huffs. “From my other source, Jaehwan, Woojin doesn’t seem like a shallow person. I’ve only talked to him a couple of times before when I was still in Uni, but he immediately struck me as a good kid. Pretty decent, if I might say. Hate to admit it, but you do have a good taste… mine’s better though.” Seongwoo smirks as Jihoon just shakes his head. “Anyway, given, a lie is a lie, but maybe he has a good reason for it. We can never really know… and to be honest, I’ve heard again from my very reliable source—“

“I assume it’s Daehwi this time.”

“Can you just shut up, mister?” Seongwoo breathes heavily. “Anyway, according to my very reliable source whose name we shall redact, there’s more to Woojin than what he lets on.” Seongwoo winks. “And we all know that if there’s anybody here who knows anything about everything, then it’s that little monster.”

“Daehwi may know a lot, but nobody can ever really know what truly goes on in Woojin’s mind except him.” Jihoon looks at Seongwoo, just looks at him with his glazed, reddened eyes, before heaving another sigh. “I don’t know, hyung. Even if Daehwi really is a reliable source, actions still speak louder than words and Woojin just fucking lied both in actions _and_ words.”

Jihoon sneaks his arm behind Seongwoo’s back to get his bottle and contrary to his expectations, the latter just lets him. “Just like what you said, actions speak louder than words, so try not to overshadow the happy memories you two did with a single lie that he made. Think of how he actually showed you how much he likes you—“ Seongwoo suddenly feels his phone vibrate and immediately signals a pause to Jihoon before answering the call.

“Hyung, Daniel’s all over the place—Jesus!” Jaehwan’s worn out voice greets him, followed by belching sounds in the background. “Your freaking plus one drank more than his limit again and he’s messing up your bathroom. Not that it matters to me since this ain’t my house, but the fact that instead of hooking up with Minhyun-hyung, I’m here nursing this big ass pupper, bothers me more than your _Hello_ _Kitty_ toilet seat!”

Seongwoo probably lets out the heaviest sigh that day. His good friend, Jihoon, is on the way to getting trashed while his boyfriend is _already_ trashed.

Sometimes, just sometimes, he wonders why he still bothers throwing his goddamn parties.

“Hoon, I need to go. Are you going to be okay by yourself?”

Jihoon kicks the ground and takes a swig from his green bottle. “Peachy.” He chuckles.

Jihoon’s face is peachy alright, but Seongwoo takes his answer as a big fat no. “Park Jihoon, stay where you are and don’t run away. I’ll call for backup.” Seongwoo taps Jihoon’s shoulder, making sure that the boy is still sober enough to carry his body, before speed walking inside his house.

And just in time when he badly needs them, Seongwoo spots his wild juniors on the couch in his living room, sucking each other’s faces off. Seongwoo would’ve found it cute, had he not remembered what happens when the two gets drunk. Besides, he doesn’t have the luxury to daydream – not when his plus one’s piss drunk.

“It’s really good to be in love… but not good to suffer _because_ of love.” Seongwoo sighs, whispering to himself before making his way towards the couch.

“Okay, that’s enough show for tonight.”

Both Daehwi and Jinyoung groan when they get separated by Seongwoo. “Hyung, what the hell—“

“You two,” Seongwoo points to the back door with pursed lips. “Go save your friend. He’s killing himself with soju and we all know how much of a weak shit he is when it comes to alcohol.”

“Seriously, that dumb dumb…” Jinyoung grunts, running a hand over his head. “What’s gotten into him? Isn’t Woojin-hyung with him?”

“They said they were going to go here together.” Daehwi adds.

“That’s the exact reason why Jihoon’s trashing himself right now. Apparently, Woojin ditched him so now he’s sulking and acting like a goddamn brat who had his candy stolen from him.” Seongwoo then peels the two off the couch before pushing them. “Stop asking and just go.”

“What about you, hyung? Where are you going?!” Daehwi questions, eyeing Seongwoo dubiously.

Seongwoo just grins before giving them both a salute. “I have my own drunkard to save.”

 

-

 

It’s an understatement to say that Jihoon feels like shit.

He can’t even think of a proper adjective on how to describe how he feels right now. His body feels so sluggish, his eyelids refuse to keep themselves open, and his head feels like it’s being hammered by a 2 ton steel.

The physical suffering brought about his drinking is so much that Jihoon just feels plain horrible – terrible, even.

But he can’t stop. No matter if his body feels like it’s going to break down at any time, all he can do is drink, because at that moment, alcohol is his only source of comfort. Alcohol is the only one which can make him forget.

And he wants to forget. Jihoon just wants to forget for the emotional agony he’s experiencing is so, so much more.

Jihoon has never been in love before. He had a few crushes in the past, but he never really felt anything ugly whenever it didn’t work out. He had heard stories of how having a broken heart is almost the same as nursing a dying heart. He thought it was an exaggeration; he thought that it was too much.

But still, he told himself that he’s going to be okay. When he first planned to make an action for his feelings, he already told himself that even if it doesn’t work out, he’s going to be okay. He was okay with his previous crushes, how different would it be for this time?

_Entirely different._

Jihoon said he’s going to be okay, but the truth is, he’s not. He’s not okay, and he doesn’t know when he’s going to be. Sure, his body doesn’t feel like it’s dying, but his heart sure does – all because of a single lie. Yes, it seems like a simple lie, but even a simple lie can cause the greatest tragedy. Much more so if it comes from the person you trust; much more so if it comes from the person you love.

_Park Woojin…_

And it has become too much for Jihoon’s heart who only wanted to trust Woojin, too much for his heart who only wanted to love Woojin. Trusting and believing him was all Jihoon did, and it certainly didn’t prepare his heart for anything else besides it.

His heart which was once soft and fragile, feels like it has been turned into stone—barbed, prickled by the memories of him and Woojin which were reduced into nothing but thorns.

_It hurts… so, so much._

Jihoon chugs down his green bottle, his eyes squeezing involuntarily with how much the alcohol is stinging his throat. “Fuck,” Jihoon hisses, tasting the last drop in his mouth. Everything about him hurts – his throat, his eyes, his head, his stomach, his whole body, and most especially, his heart – but that doesn’t mean that he’s going to stop.

Instead, it only made him want more. By drinking more, Jihoon forgets a bit, his memory becomes hazy and muddled, and it’s so much better than having to remember and feel like shit all over.

Standing up with much difficulty, Jihoon staggers his way around the house and into the front door. If his memory of Seongwoo’s house still hasn’t been taken over by the green devil, then for sure, there are more stashed somewhere in the secret compartment of their fridge.

Jihoon bumps into a lot of people on his way to the kitchen, but none of them ever cussed him out. Then again, it was a sea of drunken bodies he was crossing, so he shouldn’t even be wondering anymore.

“Aha!” Jihoon grins in delight when he manages to pull out one bottle. Albeit, just when he was about to pop it open, someone crashes into him, causing for the bottle to fly off from his hands. “Shit—“ Jihoon tries to catch the bottle, but it was too late. In less than two seconds, he finds the bottle rolling on the floor, stopping just at the foot of the girl who crashed into him.

“What the hell was that about—“ Jihoon is honestly annoyed as he just wasted a good amount of booze, but he stops, realizing that the girl had it worse since all of his beloved booze actually went onto the girl’s shirt. “Uhh…” He thinks twice if he should apologize, since in the first place, he was just casually minding his own business and the girl was the one who bumped into him anyway.

Fortunately, it looks like there is no need for apologies for the girl just laughs. “That was funny!” she says and Jihoon just nods awkwardly, not really finding anything funny with what just happened.

“I—uh—“

“So, you’re all by yourself?” the girl asks, more like states as she scoots closer. “Aren’t you lonely?”

 _Yes, I am very fucking lonely and hurt—_ “No.” Jihoon answers, scooting back. “And it’s actually none of your business if I’m by myself.”

“Ooh, feisty.” The girl smirks as Jihoon couldn’t move back anymore, having backed up against the fridge already. “I am lonely though… care to keep me company?”

Jihoon internally shivers, actually creeped out by the girl who was hitting on him. “No, thanks—“ but then he stops and looks at the girl from head to toe – pale skinned, small, voluptuous, and hot (this is definitely just the work of the alcohol).

Regrettably, despite being heavily drunk and out of his mind, Jihoon is still not attracted and never will he be attracted to the opposite gender. Don’t get him wrong though. He’s not a misogynist, and he knows that it’s only natural for straight men to like women, but that’s the main problem. He’s bent; He’s _not_ straight. Jihoon knows it ever since he can ever remember, and he’s pretty sure that it won’t ever change.

Jihoon is Jihoon and he’s just simply… gay.

 _Simply gay for Woojin—fuck._ Jihoon internally cusses, remembering the very person that he had been wanting to forget. He remembers how Woojin lied to him, how he ditched Jihoon all because of a girl.

And a lightbulb flashes inside Jihoon’s head – a very faulty lightbulb at that. He doesn’t quite like the idea (and every other ideas that go in his big head for that matter) but— _oh fuck it._

He’s not Park ‘poster boy for bad decisions’ Jihoon for nothing.

“Yeah, sure. Why not?” Jihoon answers, trying his best to smile as naturally as possible – it might’ve only made him look like he’s constipated though. He doesn’t care nonetheless. He isn’t really sincere with his answer. He just wanted to know the real reason why Woojin likes girls.

If Woojin can do it, who’s to say that Jihoon can’t?

“We’re going to have so much fun!” The girl chirps, throwing herself onto Jihoon and squeezing him. Jihoon just freezes and pushes her away gently (his parents had raised him to be a gentleman after all). Fortunately, it looks like the girl is buzzed herself and she didn’t really care, so she pulls away laughing. “Okay, first off, you might want to clean the mess you made.”

“What?” Jihoon asks, confused. “What do you mean—“

Instead of answering however, the girl gives out a sly smile before grabbing both of Jihoon’s unsuspecting hands and pushes both of them to her soaked shirt – to be more specific, her soaked chest. “This is what I mean—“

The girl doesn’t even get to finish her sentence for the moment Jihoon touches her chest (breasts, to be precise), he shrieks so loud that everybody in the whole living room and kitchen (the two rooms are connected to each other) stops to check what’s going on.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” the girl shouts at him, pushing herself off of Jihoon.

“OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD—“

Fortunately, Jihoon’s cries are loud enough for Daehwi and Jinyoung to spot him. Daehwi rushes to his side while Jinyoung spreads the word that everything is fine and that his friend is just heavily drunk – which is the exact truth anyway.

“Jihoon-hyung!” Daehwi calls. “Finally! We’ve been looking for you everywhere—“ he stops just as he sees Jihoon, face horrified, hands frozen in front of him, with a small girl glaring at him. His face morphing into the ugliest expression he can ever make (if it is even possible for him to be ugly), Daehwi lunges towards the girl. “You witch! What the fuck did you do this time—“

Before Daehwi can make another scene however, Jinyoung is quick to grab him and lock him in place. “Love, please—“

“Bae Jinyoung, let me go!” Daehwi screams. “That girl was the one who tried to fucking hit on you last year, and now she’s even bothering Jihoon-hyung! Why I oughta—“

“What the fuck is wrong with you people?! You are all so goddamn weird!” the girl rolls her eyes angrily, but gives out a fake laugh afterwards seeing as both Daehwi and Jinyoung are getting into an argument themselves. Turning back to Jihoon, she says, “I might really be drunk, trying to get it on with you weirdos. I’m outta here, loser.” She scoffs, but not without flipping her hair on Daehwi’s face.

Daehwi just screams at the girl as she leaves the scene, unable to do anything with Jinyoung locking his arms in place. He cusses out a few more minutes but eventually calms down – _forces_ himself to calm down rather upon remembering that Jihoon needs them more.

“Just let me go, damn it—“

“No Daehwi, if I let you go right now who knows what you might do to that crazy girl again—“

“I swear to God, Bae Jinyoung, if you don’t let me go this instant I’m really going to render you incapable of breeding.”

Knowing Daehwi’s capabilities, Jinyoung lets him go without any fight and backs off against him. He knows better than to make Daehwi mad. The boy might be the youngest and skinniest, but he sure can pack a punch if he wants to.

“Daehwi, Jinyoung…”

Both Daehwi and Jinyoung get back on track, rushing to Jihoon’s side who is still backed up against the fridge, face pale and obviously petrified.

“Hyung, what’s wrong? Where have you been?” Daehwi asks, worry written all over his face. “Seriously, hyung, we’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

Jinyoung nods in agreement. “What happened anyway? We heard from Seongwoo-hyung that you’ve been drinking shit again and now we find you here with that girl—“

“I’m just so fucking desperate, okay!” Jihoon erupts, eyes almost glassy in a turmoil of emotions, the effects of all the alcohol he drunk finally taking effect and manipulating both his consciousness and emotions. “I-I just want to forget about Woojin! I just want to be drunk and forget about how he lied to me—“ Daehwi and Jinyoung turn to look at each other, confused with Jihoon’s words. “—about how he chose to be with a girl rather than to come here with me!”

“Huh, what?” Daehwi and Jinyoung say in unison, utterly baffled by Jihoon’s rant.

But alas, the male is obviously disoriented and doesn’t hear them. “And then… and then that girl just suddenly comes up to me and hits on me, then I thought maybe this is a chance for me to know why Woojin ditched me and then that girl… she—she—“

“She what?” Daehwi asks.

“She made me touch her breasts and it was horrible!”

Silence ensues.

“Her breasts... they were… they were so fucking soft!”

Daehwi breathes heavily. Jinyoung cackles.

“Jinyoung-hyung, can you just… I don’t know… help that hopeless human get his shit together?” Daehwi says, massaging his temples and unable to decide if Jihoon is the one he should render infertile instead. “I need to call Woojin-hyung and make him clean up his fucking mess.”

Jinyoung chuckles, giving water to Jihoon. “Hyung, calm down. You’re going to be okay—“

“I am not going to be okay, Jinyoung! I’m awfully gay!” Jihoon cries out, hands flailing in the air feebly. “You try touching a girl’s chest and see how fucked up that is!”

“Wha—“

“You dare do that and you’ll kiss your junior goodbye, mister.” Daehwi gives jinyoung the sweetest smile but it only makes the latter give out a cold sweat.

“I didn’t even say anything—“

“I’m gonna throw up—“

“Hyung, what the fuck—not here!”

“Woojin-hyung,” Daehwi starts as soon as Woojin picks up his call, watching as Jinyoung flounder around Jihoon, trying his best to pull the male up, who’s almost sprawled on the cold marble floor. Fortunately, the guests who were also in the kitchen earlier were sensitive enough to leave after the whole groping fiasco, so there was a lot of space for Jihoon to continue his mess – something that Daehwi shouldn’t be glad for but he is. “Where the fuck are you, what the fuck have you done, and why the fuck are you not here with Jihoon-hyung?” Daehwi turns around, closing his eyes from too much fury.

“What—“

“Your fucking boyfriend is goddamn wasted and has been reduced to be a miserable looking drunkard.” Daehwi spats out, not even giving Woojin enough time to answer. “You know what, just get your damn ass here and collect your drunken man—“ before he can finish his words however, a hand suddenly snatches his phone from behind, causing him to pivot around. “What the hell?”

“Why the hell would you call Woojin?” Jihoon glares at him. “I don’t know an Woojin, you got that?!”

Jihoon has another green bottle in his right hand now whereas Daehwi’s phone is clutched by the other. Daehwi looks back at Jinyoung in question, but the latter just heavily sighs.

“I’m sorry, Hwi.” Jinyoung says, trying to hold back Jihoon again only to be in vain. “You do know that he’s very hard to handle when he’s drunk, right?”

“Yeah, I know.” Daehwi sighs. “Last year, Daniel-hyung and Seongwoo-hyung had to pacify him together.” He face palms himself, remembering the mess their older friend made last year. Daehwi remembers being drunk back then, but Jihoon was worse. Then again, the male couldn’t hold his alcohol for his dear life. He just wonders why the male never learns. “Woojin-hyung better explain himself after all of this mess.”

“Okay, that’s enough, hyung.” Jinyoung warns, holding down both of Jihoon’s arms in the process. Daehwi gladly takes his phone back from Jihoon just when the male loosens his hold on it. “You’re really going to kill yourself at this rate—“

“Leave me alone you fetus head!” Jihoon growls, baffling Jinyoung and wiggling himself out of the latter’s arms. Had it been another circumstance, Daehwi would’ve already cracked in laughter – Jihoon’s no filter mouth is just really golden – but he doesn’t really have the luxury to do such things at the moment. Especially when there are far more important matters at hand. “You two just leave me alone and have your happily ever after!”

Jihoon was about to take another swig from his bottle when a hand suddenly snatches the said bottle away from him. “What the fu—“ Jihoon stops when he sees the main reason why he’s drinking, the main cause of his demise. “Woojin,” he calls. “Give me back my fucking soju—“

Woojin ignores Jihoon and turns to Daehwi and Jinyoung. “I’ll explain another time, but for now, can you help me clean up this mess?” Woojin tells the two, handing the bottle to Jinyoung in the process.

“Where are you going?” Jinyoung asks.

“I’ll take Jihoon home.”

“Who says I’ll let you—hey!“ without any notice, Woojin hoists Jihoon onto his shoulder, shocking the latter gravely. “Park Woojin, put me down! This is kidnapping, you fucking liar!”

“Hyung, are you going to be okay?” Daehwi asks, watching as Jihoon continuously punch Woojin’s back.

Woojin just nods, but not without flinching at a hard blow Jihoon just gave him. “I deserve to be hit by him, don’t worry. He’ll be okay… I guess.” After that hard blow however, Jihoon’s adrenaline rush seems to have been drained for he suddenly stops, arms limping behind Woojin.

Jinyoung checks on Jihoon, afraid that his roommate might’ve fainted already, but breathes a sigh of relief when he sees him still alive, boring holes onto Woojin’s back. “At least he’s not being aggressive now.”

“We’ll let you off the hook for today but you better give us a damn legit explanation after this.” Daehwi huffs before shooing Woojin away with his hands. “Our dorm’s closer so just let him stay at our place for tonight. I’ll just stay at his and Jinyoung’s dorm.”

Woojin doesn’t question Daehwi’s words, just nods and mouths a ‘thank you’ before eventually turning to leave the house.

As soon as they’re out of Seongwoo’s house, Woojin pushes Jihoon inside the backseat of a cab before following suit. At that point, Jihoon’s too tired to retaliate so he just lets Woojin manhandle him. His head is hammering in pain, his vision is so shaky, and his body feels so, so heavy. The effects of the extra alcohol he just downed are now taking its effects and Jihoon just wants to cry, feeling all bad things going on in his body. 

He doesn’t know how long it took them, or when he even fell asleep but the next thing he knows, Woojin’s putting him down on a bed to sit. Jihoon looks around, scanning the room with much difficulty since the horrid feeling in his body didn’t really go away with his nap – it only worsened instead. His head is spinning and his stomach is churning. It’s as if he’s ready to throw up at any given moment. Jihoon is just holding back due to what is left of his remaining sense of self-preservation – if there is any at all, given that he went all out with wasting himself that night.

“Why are we in your—wait, is this even your room?” Jihoon isn’t exactly sure, being that his awareness is soundly influenced by the alcohol. He doesn’t really trust himself at present, but he assumes that they are at Daehwi and Woojin’s place – in Woojin’s room to be precise.

“My place is closer and it’s better for you to rest as soon as possible.” Woojin tells him, handing him a glass of water in the process. “Drink this and rest—“

“Is that another lie?”

Shaking his head a couple of times, Jihoon gives out a sarcastic laugh. “Oh wait, it doesn’t matter, does it, because I don’t mean anything to you anyway.”

Woojin puts the glass down on the bedside table before crouching down on the floor, looking up at Jihoon. “Jihoon, you know that’s not true.”

“Then what is?” Jihoon asks, heart pumping in nervousness as he stares down at Woojin. “After knowing that you lied to me, I don’t think you have the right to tell me what’s true or not.”

“It’s true that I lied to you, but I can explain—“

“Woojin,” Jihoon calls him, eyes unwavering despite the raging headache. “I hate you.”

Jihoon sees Woojin’s eyes widen for a second – a flicker of both offense and hurt showing through – before he breathes heavily and says, “I know you do.” He holds both of Jihoon’s hands tightly. “I’m sorry.”

Jihoon hates it, how weak he is with alcohol. How it restricts his logic and rationale; how it manipulates his feelings and emotions. He hates how it makes him so powerless, easily persuaded with just a simple apology. On the contrary, even if he isn’t wasted, he is still hopeless when it comes to Woojin. With just a simple sorry from Woojin, all the hurt, all the anger, and all the disappointment Jihoon harbors suddenly and bizarrely disappears.

Jihoon isn’t supposed to be in Woojin’s room. He isn’t even supposed to be with Woojin at all. All night, all he wanted was to get away from his irrevocable feelings, to forget and just be momentarily free from the pain and betrayal he got from the person he loves.

Yet there he is, holding Woojin’s warm hands. Drowning into the soft glow of his brown eyes.

“I hate you… and I want to kiss you.”

Succumbing into the effects of the booze. Letting his inner utmost desires consume him.

“Then do it.”

Jihoon doesn’t waste any second as he unclasps his hands from Woojin’s and caresses his face before leaning in to capture the younger’s lips. He pulls Woojin towards him, the male coming up onto the bed before getting pinned down on the wall without breaking contact.

Jihoon doesn’t know if it’s the effect of the alcohol, but he finds himself uncontrollable, his hands having a mind of its own as they make their way underneath Woojin’s shirt, grazing and brushing through the latter’s soft skin.

And compared to how he had always remembered Woojin’s lips to taste like, it’s sweeter this time around.

Warmer, softer, and more compelling.

Edging Jihoon to push in more, to control and dominate Woojin wholly. They lock lips for a while before Woojin flinches, reacting gravely to Jihoon’s fingers pinching his nipples. “Ji-Jihoon—“

Jihoon doesn’t let Woojin speak as he hastily peels the latter’s shirt off, revealing his tanned and toned chest before sucking on a skin in the crook of his neck, all the while continuously stroking each and every sliver of his upper body. When he is satisfied with his work, Jihoon licks the skin, pulls back and shoves Woojin down on the bed, straddling him, watching as the raven haired male gasp for air, his cheeks flushed beautifully and a lone love bite exposed on his neck, bright and vivid.

“Kiss me.”

Jihoon lets Woojin pull him down to reconnect their lips, gasping in surprise when he feels the latter’s hands on his ass, fondling it. “Ahh—Woojin…” Jihoon moans unconsciously, eliciting a chuckle from Woojin.

_Two can play at this game._

Jihoon bites Woojin’s lower lip, giggling blithely when his hands slip into the latter’s nether regions to unzip his pants. “Fuck,” escapes Woojin’s lips, his body tensing underneath Jihoon as the latter’s right hand squeezes his member lightly.

Jihoon locks eyes with Woojin as he starts fondling him, hypnotized by the lust consumed stare of the male. They stay like that for a minute, with Jihoon’s both hands busy working on Woojin’s flushed body. But then Jihoon shortly stops moving, causing for Woojin to groan.

“Ji… Jihoon—“ Woojin stops and sucks in a breath however, when he feels Jihoon sitting up straight before dry humping him, the initial exasperation at the sudden loss of touch now replaced with even more desire.

In between heavy breaths, Jihoon grabs his shirt and pulls it over his head, letting the cold air cool down his burning skin. Once his shirt meets the floor, Jihoon dips back down to give Woojin another smooch, holding onto the younger’s shoulder for support as he fastens his pace.

Woojin grips Jihoon’s ass to add more pressure, drawing another moan from the older. “Shit—Woojin!”

They continue the pace for a few seconds more before Woojin pulls Jihoon for another kiss, already feeling the peak of his pleasure. “J-Jihoon… I’m—“

But before he can finish his sentence or even reach his climax, Jihoon abruptly stops, his face buried on Woojin’s neck whilst his body remains motionless on top of the younger. “Ji... hoon…?” Woojin asks with a shaky breath, agitated by the sudden pause in their activity. When he doesn’t hear an answer, Woojin tries to move Jihoon at first, but is rendered futile for the male is firmly attached to him. So instead, he just turns both of them sideways, removing the sweaty stray hairs on Jihoon’s face to see him properly.

“Hey—“ Woojin doesn’t complete his sentence when he finally sees Jihoon, eyes closed and lips apart, his countenance very serene and soft snores occasionally sounding through him.

“…”

Woojin stares at Jihoon in utter incredulity for as long as he can remember, before eventually laughing helplessly.

“Seriously, Park Jihoon… you are going to be the death of me.”


	6. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Jinyoung and Daehwi will always see Jihoon as a hormotional teenage girl bawling over her puppy crush.  
> \- And Jihoon, well, he'll always see Woojin as a baby... with a very sinful body.  
> \- THE SNAGGLETOOTH WINS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry na TT  
> I kno this has long been overdue but life happens hehe anw, I updated this because someone will block me if I donut.  
> The things I do relly... TT
> 
> I will add a special chapter prolly tmrw.  
> Woojin's letter to Jihoon!!  
> Anyway, I have a oneshot coming up for 2park supposedly for Woojin's birthday but again, life happens :((  
> Istg, I'll try to post it within this month HAHA LMAO
> 
> I'm also gonna start working on a new JinHwi fic hehehe  
> WE GOING JINHWI!!
> 
> XOXO

[Is It Love?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zeWgAObW578) \- VIXX

*This was chosen by the one who will block me*

 

* * *

 

~~_Forget the five or any other steps and just be yourself._ ~~

_Just be Park Jihoon._

 

_“I didn’t know you could drink so much… this big bunny…”_

_Jihoon feels a damp cloth brushing against his forehead before swiping all over his torso. It was somewhat soothing being that his body was ablaze and bathing in sweat.  He could only relish in the sensation albeit, unable to do anything within his will after all. After a couple more strokes against his upper body, the damp cloth disappears and is replaced by a soft, cotton like texture. He feels himself being hoisted up slowly before he’s laid down again after a few, but this time, wrapped in a sweater._

_“I could watch you all night… but I don’t think you’d appreciate someone watching you sleep.” He hears someone chuckle before feeling a soft and moist sensation on his forehead.  “Goodnight, Jihoon.”_

_He feels two arms slipping past his waist, pulling him gently before warmth envelops him. He doesn’t know who it is or what’s exactly happening, but Jihoon lets the person hug him as he snuggles closer, taking in the person’s presence and breathing in his earthy scent._

“Ugh…”

Jihoon’s eyes flutter open, but squint shortly after as the sun rays hit his face. The first thing his instincts tell him to do is to stand up and close the curtains (he mentally berates himself for forgetting to close it the night prior – something that he doesn’t usually forget) but he doesn’t do any of those. He blinks a couple of times instead, and the raging headache suddenly hits him as well as the extreme urge to throw up.

But his body feels so, so heavy that he can’t even move from his place so he swallows hard instead, keeping the acid back in the toxicity of his stomach. It is gross alright, but Jihoon couldn’t care less at that moment. His stomach is agitated, his head is hammering in pain, his body feels like it’s so close to dying, and he just wants to lay down all day in bed.

And going back to sleep is what he does. Jihoon shuts his eyes again and turns to his side, snuggling his pillow closer which suddenly feels oh so warm compared to how it has always been before. It also felt stiff this time around, having a few hard lumps on its body, but he’s not complaining nonetheless, not when its warmth is a lot more comforting to his present state.

Jihoon hugs his pillow tighter, inhaling its summer earthy scent and feeling its warmth radiating off of its body, but stills when he senses two pair of hands on him – one gently supporting his head and one on his waist, holding on to him securely.

It would have been nice to have a pillow that seems so much like a person, but Jihoon knows that all he has are beat up squished ones that are already hardened and on the peak of their lifespan.

And most of all, none of his pillows have hands.

“Hnnngghhh…”

Jihoon hears a groan and immediately assumes it to just be Jinyoung, but thinks otherwise for the sound is awfully close to him – as if it just came from right beside him – and the boy would never sleep on the same bed as him, let alone cuddle with him to sleep (hell would break loose in the form of an enraged Daehwi).

And if there’s one thing that Jihoon can be so sure of, it’s that Bae Jinyoung, definitely, does not have hard lumps on his body. Bae Jinyoung is stick thin (with the sole exception of his ridiculously thick turkey thighs) and does not possess abs.

Opening his eyes slowly, Jihoon calmly looks in front of him and sees a tanned bare chest, heaving up and down. _Okay, that’s definitely not my pillow…_ looking up to confirm the identity of the human right beside him, Jihoon’s heart pounds as he sees Woojin’s peaceful sleeping face.  

With his mouth slightly ajar, little snores can be heard from Woojin and all Jihoon can do is coo at the sight. Compared to his usually cool and charismatic presence, the sleeping Woojin right in front of him looks so innocent, so vulnerable... and very much like a baby (with a goddamn sinful body).

Jihoon had dreamt of Woojin for a countless times already, but never had he really dreamt of him sleeping – much less of him being naked. It wasn’t something that Jihoon had wished for before, but seeing it now makes it his favorite dream so far. Much more so since it felt like realest one – the way his skin feels so smooth and warm, and the way his face scrunches up a bit when Jihoon gently cups his cheeks.

“Hmmm… Jihoon?”

And his voice. Jihoon swears his voice sounds too real that his heart immediately jumps at the sound of it. Jihoon’s chest suddenly feels tight, with his heart beating at an unreasonable pace, enough to be considered unhealthy in the morning.

“Jihoon… good morning.” Woojin suddenly greets, tries to rub the sleep away from his eyes before grinning at Jihoon.

Jihoon blinks a couple of times, pinches his cheeks and feels the pain that goes right after. “Ouch—“

And the realization finally registers in his brain that he is not dreaming. Everything is actually real.

All alarms violently go off in Jihoon’s brain and the first thing he does on instinct is too scream and push Woojin off of him. “Hey—!” He does it with a tad too much force however, and Woojin whimpers in pain when his back meets the cold timber floor with a loud thud.

“What—where—why—“ Jihoon groans in utter discomfort when all the blood in his head goes rushing down as he sits up, giving him even more pain that he already has to deal with. It doesn’t last that long fortunately. Rather, he quickly realizes what he has done and instead rushes back to Woojin’s aid. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry, Woojin. A-are you okay?!”

“Aside from the possibility that my back might get a bruise later on, I think I’m okay.” Woojin gets up with the help of Jihoon and he stares back at the latter with furrowed brows. “What about you?”

His hand still holding on to Woojin’s, Jihoon looks back at him in question, “What about me?”

“Are _you_ okay?”

Woojin rubs Jihoon’s hand with his thumb gently, as if trying to calm the latter down. It does little to no effect to Jihoon however, for in the instant after Woojin asks him, in the instant that he meets the latter’s chocolate brown orbs, fragments of what went down the night prior suddenly hit him like a rampant tsunami – the texts, the phone call, the picture, the booze and most especially, their intimate encounter.

Jihoon’s eyes widen in recollection and he instantly recoils his hand back from Woojin, to which the latter responds with a hurt countenance that he didn’t really bother hiding.

“I-I need to go,” Jihoon mumbles, almost coming out as a whisper as he hastily gets off the bed and runs out of the room.

“Jihoon, wait!” Woojin calls, reaching out to grab his shirt, but Jihoon, despite having shorter limbs, ran out too fast that it only caused for Woojin to stumble, his legs tangled with the discarded clothing and duvet on the floor. “Damn it, Jihoon, just let me explain—“

Jihoon doesn’t listen. Once he spots his shoes by the front door, he quickly picks them up and dashes out, completely disregarding Woojin’s cries of plea. Despite nursing a very nasty hangover, Jihoon’s able to direct himself outside of the dorm building but it isn’t long when his energy hits its limit. Just when he is at a good distance away from the building, all the while making sure that Woojin didn’t follow suit, he sits down on a curb and tries to even out his breathing. While adjusting his shoes (he wore it in a haste), he contemplates walking back to his dorm, but the notion seems a tad too hard for him at the moment, especially when his stomach is threatening to release all the acid in his body with every passing second.

Jihoon ultimately decides to take a cab and just ask Jinyoung to pay for it, but even that seems impossible since his phone is nowhere to be found (and it’s not like he can actually go back to Woojin’s place just to get the freaking contraption).

“Damn it Jihoon, why of all things do you have to forget your damn phone.” He curses himself, running a hand over his hair in exasperation. Thankfully there is a spare change in his back pocket so he opts to use the payphone just a good three meters away from his place (he had always thought that pay phones are useless since there’s nobody who doesn’t own a smartphone nowadays – well, he takes his words back).

Jihoon praises himself for needlessly memorizing Jinyoung’s number (he’s not exactly sure why he does. Heck, he can’t even memorize his own. He did, however, memorize Woojin’s – but that doesn’t matter at the moment, does it?) as the call rings twice before Daehwi’s voice appears. “Hello, who’s this?”

“Daehwi, it’s Jihoon—“ Before he can even finish speaking though, a frantic Jinyoung answers back.

“Jihoon-hyung! Oh my God, tell me you’re alive and well.”

“I’m alive, yes,” Jihoon answers, resting his head on the pay phone post for support. “But I am definitely far from being well. I’m pretty sure you already know why?” Jihoon asks, but it sounds more of a statement to which Jinyoung agrees.

“I can only imagine what you’re feeling right now.” Jinyoung replies. “But first, where the hell are you? Daehwi and I’ve been contacting you since this morning and you’re not answering? At all?”

Jihoon sighs, remembering his stupidity. “I think I left it at Woojin’s place… I’m not sure. My mind’s honestly a fucking mess right now, Jinyoung, and I just need to go home.”

“Okay, but where are you?” Jinyoung asks again. “We need to know so we can pick you up.”

“It’s okay, I’ll just take a cab by myself but can you wait for me at the lobby?” Jihoon asks. “I’ve only got a few coins with me that’s why I was able to use the payphone.”

Daehwi butts in, “And to think that you always found it weird how payphones still exist.”

Jihoon just laughs. “I never thought the day would come when I’d actually be using this, so yeah… I apologize to all pay phone users in the world.” Jihoon waves his hand when a cab comes into sight and he heaves a sigh of relief when it stops right in front of him. “Let’s continue this later, I’m going now.”

“Take care, hyung, and don’t fall asleep in the cab!” Daehwi reminds.

“Thanks, Hwi. See you.”

Jihoon drops the call quickly and enters the cab, trying to straighten his sight as he tells the driver their dorm’s address. The ride home isn’t long as walking there only takes a good eight minutes, but not having to walk didn’t make things any better for Jihoon. Rather, Jihoon knows that no matter what he does from here on out, the intoxication would stay for a couple more days before he returns to sanity.

Then again, he doubts if he can still be sane after remembering everything that happened.

As soon as the cab arrives at his dorm, Jihoon breaks out into a smile as he sees both Daehwi and Jinyoung waiting for him. They pay the cab driver the amount due to which he mouths them a simple thanks in return before making way back to the building. Seeing his current state, Daehwi and Jinyoung rush to his either sides in fear that he might suddenly trip (knowing Jihoon and his clumsy ass, it isn’t that farfetched at all).

The first thing Jihoon does when he enters the familiar sight of his dorm room is to fall back down on his bed – which, despite it being rundown for having been used for three years already, felt comfier than ever. Jihoon closes his eyes – the hangover being a very effective sleeping pill substitute – but he hears the door close a second after, and just by hearing several footsteps getting louder and louder with each second, he already knows that he won’t be able to catch a good and peaceful sleep anytime soon.

“So, Mr. Park Jihoon, it’s story time!” Jinyoung chirps, his voice a tad too gleeful for Jihoon’s liking. Jihoon doesn’t respond so Jinyoung repeats himself.  “Hyung, story time!” When Jihoon still doesn’t respond, he hears Daehwi clearing his throat before he feels a pillow smacking him right on the face.

“What the—“ Jihoon jumps in surprise, glaring at Daehwi who is seated cross legged on the bed right across him. Jinyoung just shrugs.

“You are not allowed to rest without giving us the tea that we all deserve to hear.” Daehwi says with his usual gutsy tone. “Also, just so you know, Woojin-hyung called just right after you did.”

Jihoon idles for a while before asking, “… and what did he say?”

“He was asking if we were with you, but assuming that you came from our place when you called, you couldn’t have gotten here that fast.” Daehwi rolls his eyes. “That dumb dumb didn’t even drink but with the way his mind works, we might as well consider that he actually did.”

“But seriously, he sounded hysterical earlier.” Jinyoung adds. “Woojin-hyung actually wanted to come here when we told him that you just called us—“

“Don’t tell me you actually let him?” Jihoon’s eyes widen but feels relieved when he sees the two shaking their heads.

“We reckoned that you wouldn’t want to be anywhere near him… for now, at the very least, considering that you just ran away from him.” Jinyoung then asks again. “Now, for the tea…”

Jihoon sighs. “If my memory of what happened last night is true—“

“When you were piss drunk?” Jinyoung asks.

“Yes, that—“

“When you were a crying mess?” Daehwi adds.

“That too—“

“When that crazy chick made you feel her up?”

Jihoon almost chokes. Daehwi and Jinyoung just snicker. “Yes, but can we not bring up that part again for… I don’t know… EVER?” Jihoon chucks his pillow at the two, annoyed with the fact that they are clearly enjoying his misery.

He remembers how appalling it still feels like and just the thought makes him want to throw up. Don’t get Jihoon wrong – he’s not a misogynist. He thinks that all women are beautiful in their each and own way. He’s just, as he had phrased it the night prior, ‘awfully gay’ (plus, he’d rather play with hard balls than soft ones – a shameful discovery he had only known recently).

“Anyway,” Jihoon starts. “Why ask for tea when you both practically know what went down last night?”

“Sure, we saw you trash yourself and all but, neither you nor Woojin-hyung explained the reason behind your questionable – well, not really – actions. Like the fact that you were calling him a liar and whatnot.” Daehwi purses his lips as he shrugs. “I don’t know if Woojin-hyung did mess up or what but we need to know both sides of the story if you both are going to drag us into your drama.” Jihoon was about to retort but Daehwi isn’t done. “And don’t you even tell me that it wasn’t your intention to drag us because you already did. Don’t worry, no harm done. We’re just genuinely concerned, hyung.”

Jinyoung nods. “Daehwi’s right. You may be a prick but I’m ready to trash whoever hurts you because nobody has the right to do that – even Woojin-hyung.”

Jihoon couldn’t even count how much he had been sighing and it was only 11:23. He doesn’t take much long to speak up though, for he knows that sooner or later, both Daehwi and Jinyoung are bound to know anyway and it’s not like they’re completely clueless about the entire situation between him and Woojin.

Jihoon recounts what happened after Woojin dragged him out of the party, how he had let Woojin manhandle him, how tense their conversations were, and how Jihoon had made a complete mess of himself right in front of Woojin. He knows that he told Woojin that he hates him, but Woojin still didn’t leave him, and instead took care of him.

“For someone who got totally trashed last night, you sure do remember a lot.” Jinyoung comments, resting his head on Daehwi’s shoulder. “I mean, usually you don’t really remember until a couple of days but this is actually better, you know.”

“There are a lot of parts that I’m not exactly sure if it was real or not… to be honest, everything’s still kind of muddled up in my head.” Jihoon tells him.

“If you’re doubting whether they really happened or not, then most likely, they really did happen.” Daehwi then asks, “Why, did you dream of something weird?”

Now that Jihoon thinks about it, recollecting the events of last night isn’t that hard than he had expected. Usually it takes him a while to remember but this time, everything just suddenly came gushing back to him. He’s still tending to a very excruciating headache, but it still didn’t become a hindrance. It’s as if his brain is playing a trick on him that he could even visualize everything that happened – most especially the very intimate moment between him and Woojin that Jihoon would rather forget.

When Jihoon doesn’t respond, Daehwi adds with a smirk, “Did you perhaps _dream_ of having a sexy time with Woojin-hyung?”

Despite himself, Jihoon’s face explodes into a furious flush. He says he’d rather forget about it, but even if he did want to, he can’t. Not when Woojin’s dainty expressions were etched in his mind – his delicate touch, his lustrous gaze, his swollen lips – Jihoon had only fantasized about them before (there, he admits it!) but being able to finally witness it in person is too much for him to just forget.

And maybe he _doesn’t_ really want forget (because when will he ever have the audacity to ever initiate something so bold and daring again?!). However, the shame and embarrassment was so, so much that he figures that he doesn’t have a face to show Woojin anymore.

Much more so since Jihoon did pass out on him at the most crucial moment.

_Seriously Jihoon, when will you ever do things properly?_

“N-no, what the hell are you talking about?” Jihoon retorts, steering clear from both Daehwi and Jinyoung’s sly smiles. “As you’ve said, I was piss drunk last night. Do you think I can really do that?”

_Well, apparently, I actually can._

“You see, that’s the thing, hyung. You were so drunk last night that you were literally a mess.” Jinyoung points out. “And the way you stared at Woojin-hyung last night was so extra that it looked like you wanted to punch his face and make out with him at the same time so like… the latter isn’t really farfetched.”

Jihoon can only glare at the two little spawn of devils because no matter how vulgar it sounds, he couldn’t really deny their accusations. _It doesn’t mean that I’ll admit it to them though._

“Anyhow, whatever happened to the two of you back in the dorms, we won’t ask about it anymore—“

“Why not?!” Jinyoung asks as Daehwi looks at him in incredulity.

“TMI, babe. TMI. I’d rather not know what the fuck they did in our dorm.” Daehwi huffs. He then turns back to Jihoon. “Hyung, I know Woojin-hyung might’ve made a mistake by lying to you, but you still need to let him explain his side.”

“Might have?” Jihoon frowns. “I don’t think _might_ is the correct word since he really did make a mistake.”

“Whatever, but you can’t be selfish. You shouldn’t think that you’re the only one hurting with what happened. It’s unfair for Woojin-hyung if you just suddenly decide to shut him off because of a single mistake.” Daehwi stands up, dragging Jinyoung with him as the latter raises an eyebrow. “Jinyoung and I will leave you be for a while since you need to think everything through.” Before leaving the room however, he takes one last glance at Jihoon before saying, “Please hyung. We all know that Woojin-hyung’s sincere towards you, so don’t put all of his and your efforts go to waste.”

Daehwi and Jinyoung leave Jihoon all to himself inside the room and despite being utterly tired and exhausted, Jihoon suddenly couldn’t sleep. The fatigue suddenly becoming trivial compared to the emotional and mental stress he acquired from Daehwi’s words. He knows that Daehwi doesn’t mean harm, and that the boy only gave him facts, but he still can’t help but feel like shutting himself off from the world – like he is the only one who got damaged in the process.

Jihoon knows that he’s being selfish, and that he’s jumping into conclusions really fast, but he couldn’t help it. He’s in love, and it’s his first time being like so. He didn’t really believe it at first, deeming it just the same as his past infatuations, but he knows that he couldn’t just ignore it anymore. The fact that all he ever looks for is Woojin, the fact that all he can ever think of is Woojin, and the fact that no matter what Woojin does, despite being hurt by him, Jihoon still wants him – everything only points to the very fact that he’s irrevocably in love with him.

Jihoon is in love with Woojin – he probably has been since the moment he first laid his eyes on him.

It doesn’t mean that he’s ready to go to class however. Jihoon may have overestimated his body when he had drowned himself with booze at the party. This he realizes the next two days when he could barely get up from his bed and function like a proper human being. Fortunately, despite having been bothered by Seongwoo the week prior, Jihoon was able to finish his paper works in time so he didn’t have to worry about not being able to pass anything within the given deadline. He had asked Jinyoung to pass his paper works for him instead, together with an excuse letter of being horribly sick. It isn’t entirely a lie anyway, since he is indeed nursing a very severe hangover and a very broken heart.

On the brighter side, if there was something that he had gotten out of his two day leave of absence from school, it was a clearer perception and a more rational understanding of things. The two days that he had shut himself off from the world (with the exception of Daehwi and Jinyoung) had been enough for him to rationalize things and understand what he really wanted.

_And Park Woojin is all I really want._

If Jihoon thinks about it very clearly, he was never really mad at Woojin – he doesn’t really have any right to. And rather than being mad, he was more of upset and disappointed, but the two days of not seeing him brought forth an entirely new resolve within Jihoon.

Jihoon loves Woojin, and he’s going to accept all of him. 

Woojin could do a shit ton of mess and Jihoon would still think that he’s perfect. He had fallen in love with him at first sight, without knowing him deeply, and he’s not about to turn him away now for just a single mistake.

Indeed, his words are contradictory now, he might have(he really did) overreacted and made a huge fuss out of the situation, but he’s going to accept all accusations. He’s not even going to deny the fact that he was being petty for he really was – there was no way to deny it at all.

Besides, everybody makes mistakes. Woojin did; Jihoon did. It’s human nature and everybody deserves a second chance.

But more than the fact that Woojin lied to him, Jihoon’s actually more worried with how to actually face him.

Just like when he finally went to class, everything was actually going smoothly. He went in just in time and sat at the very back of the room to avoid unnecessary human interaction (as Jinyoung would like to call it) and indeed, he was able to deflect most of his classmates’ questions about his sudden absence.

He saw Woojin at the front rows, and he can only cry internally for God knows how much he misses the man. Jihoon wants to talk to him face to face and just be with him, but the events of the night when they were at the male’s dorm keep on flashing back to him that he ends up withdrawing, nerves overshadowing the main issue at hand.

“Jihoon?” Jihoon snaps out of his trance when he realizes that Woojin saw him. Standing in front of the room, time stops for Jihoon as he stares back at the younger, his heart becoming utterly full with just a mere sight of his face.

But Jihoon doesn’t respond to his inner feelings and instead, does what he does best: run away.

“Jihoon! Wait!” Jihoon doesn’t stop and instead runs out of the room with all his might. He thanks nobody in particular for not having any more class since before he can even realize it, he’s already back to their dorm. The exhaustion immediately overwhelms him as he enters his and Jinyoung’s shared room. He then sees Daehwi situated on the latter’s bed, presumably watching a movie.

“Welcome back! Jinyoung just went out to get ice creams for us. I told him to get an extra in case you came back early and you really did.” Daehwi peers over at Jihoon from behind Jinyoung’s laptop with a bright smile. Jihoon’s not even surprised to see Daehwi on Jinyoung’s bed anymore, or the fact that his roommate is nowhere in sight. “By the way, how’s first day high?” Daehwi throws a bottled water to him, noticing his short and quick breaths to which Jihoon gives him gratitude for.

“Woojin saw me,” Jihoon said after taking a swig from the bottle.

“Which is why you’re out of breath, I see.” Daehwi nods mockingly. “Good job running away again, hyung.”

Jihoon plops down on his bed with a sigh, similarly frustrated with his actions. “I panicked, okay? I hate myself.”

“I thought you’ve already forgiven Woojin-hyung?”

“I did.”

“Then why did you panic? If any, shouldn’t it be Woojin-hyung?” Daehwi asks, confused and Jihoon can only sigh again, unable to really tell why he panicked or why he’s avoiding Woojin.

_It’s not like I can just say, oh I’m avoiding Woojin ‘cause I don’t how to face him after the mess I did._

“I-I don’t know… he might hate me by now, that’s why…” Jihoon trails off, staring into space at the realization that what he said might actually be true. The more that he thinks about it, the more that his mind gets consumed by the paranoia of Woojin hating him and he’s scared of it.

He’s scared of the prospect of Woojin hating him for how he acted, for how much of a mess he is, for how difficult he is to handle, since it’s true. Jihoon, himself, knows that he really is a lot to handle. So the possibility that Woojin might actually not like him back is a tad likely. Woojin might’ve even lied to him just so he wouldn’t have to break the bad news to Jihoon himself.

Jihoon’s not even drunk but he can already feel his emotional train of thoughts wrecking him from within. To an extent that he doesn’t even notice Jinyoung entering the room.

“Oh you’re back—“ Daehwi greets but stops and glances at Jihoon with a knowing look. “And you’re with…  Woojin-hyung.”

At the mention of Woojin’s name, Jihoon immediately turns to his back and pulls his duvet over him, closing his eyes shut and pretending to be dozing off.

_Why is he here?!_

“What brings you here, hyung? Shouldn’t you be in class by now?” Jihoon thanks Daehwi mentally for voicing out his thoughts. “If you’re here for Jihoon-hyung, he’s actually sleeping.”

“It’s fine.” Woojin answers as the door closes. “And to answer your question, I skipped class.”

_He what?_

“I wanted to return Jihoon’s phone to him earlier but he ran away so…”

Jinyoung snorts. “I bumped into him on the way back actually that’s why we came here together.”

“I was hoping to have a word with Jihoon too, but I guess… not.”

“You could still talk to him now, anyway.” Daehwi tells Woojin. “I mean, you know, just like in the dramas where they talk to the protagonist while their sleeping.”

“Daehwi’s right.” Jinyoung agrees. “Don’t mind us here, we can’t hear you anyway since we’re watching a movie.”

It takes a lot of willpower for Jihoon not to sit up and chuck his pillow at the two because seriously, who in their right mind does that?

Apparently, Woojin is one since Jihoon hears a clack from behind him – likely from his bedside table – before he feels the space beside him sink from weight. “Jihoonie,” Woojin calls him, his hand swiping across Jihoon’s forehead.

More than being surprised of the fact that Woojin actually listened to the little devils, Jihoon has to fight the urge to sob and cry from feeling so, so much, being right beside Woojin after so long.

“I’m so sorry for what I did… I know that you might probably hate me by now, but please do know that I’m still hoping for you to give me a chance. I’ll wait no matter how long it takes you to forgive me… I’ll wait until you’re ready to be with me again.”

Jihoon feels Woojin’s breath trickling his ear before he hears him whisper, “I miss you so much, Jihoon. Please… come back to me.”

He then feels Woojin’s lips on his forehead – just exactly like how it was in his dream the night he stayed at his place – before he hears footsteps fading away, followed by a door closing.

Jihoon doesn’t even hear Daehwi’s nor Jinyoung’s goodbyes. In the instant that the door closed, Jihoon suddenly breaks out into sobs.

“Wait, don’t tell me…” Jinyoung remarks, rushing to Jihoon’s side. As soon as Jinyoung turns Jihoon’s body to face him, the older cries more, urging Jinyoung to bring him into a hug.

“You can’t even have periods but look at you acting like a hormotional teenage girl crying over her puppy crush.” Daehwi comments, trudging over to Jihoon and Jinyoung’s side.

“That’s because hyung is really crying over his crush—ow!” Jinyoung hisses when Daehwi slaps his shoulder, taking over the role of Jihoon’s comfort person.

“But see, now we’re sure that Woojin-hyung doesn’t hate you. Stop being so paranoid, hyung, and just follow your heart’s desire.”

With the help of Daehwi’s constant words of encouragement – and Jinyoung’s occasional yesses – Jihoon ultimately calms himself down. He didn’t want to cry, but actually letting out the repressed emotions did him good and he felt, if not a lot, then a tad better.

Later that evening, he finally gets a hold of his phone and plugs it in. Usually he wouldn’t touch his phone while charging, but it was so hard not to, especially when he sees a lot of red circles on his home screen. Some of the messages and calls came from Daehwi and Jinyoung from the night of the party, looking for his whereabouts. A couple are from Seongwoo, sent from 2 days ago, asking if he was okay.

But most of them – at least half of the messages and 75% of the missed calls – came from Woojin.

 

Hoonie, did you arrive at the party?  
Call me when you get there, okay? :*  
**00:05**

Are you already there? Where are u?  
Why aren’t you replying? R u busy?  
**00:15**

Why aren’t u answering my calls?  
Did smth happen?  
**00:22**

Please answer the call, Jihoon  
Daehwi and Jinyougn cnt reach u either  
Just pls letme know ure safe  
**00:30**

Im coming to the party  
Wait for me  
**00:32**

Just pls be safe Jihoon please  
Idk what to do if smth happens to u  
**00:33**

 

Jihoon bites his lower lip, trying to contain his feels upon finally reading all the messages that Woojin supposedly sent him that night.

And if it wasn’t enough, the typing icon appears and after a few moments, a new message pops out.

 

Jihoon  
I kno you’re awake and that you’re reading this  
**21:29**

You must’ve heard everything that I said earlier  
and pls believe me when I say that everything’s true  
Yes, I lied but please give me a chance.  
Just one chance, Jihoon. One chance.  
**21:30**

if you dnt want to anymore, then I’m going to respect your decision.  
Just know that I’m going to wait for you no matter how long it takes.  
**21:31**

Goodnight, Jihoon.  
Sleep well.  
**21:31**

 

The bottle of tears crashes and Jihoon feels the aftermath on his cheeks.

If Jihoon only hadn’t let his emotions get the best of him that day, then none of this would have happened. If he only listened to Woojin, then he wouldn’t have hurt even him.

But what’s done is done. Jihoon can only correct the mistakes that he did. He doesn’t even care if Woojin might think of him differently now. He doesn’t even care about anything at all at this point. Jihoon’s done succumbing to his fears and reserves. He is so done with his over-the-top emotions.

He loves Woojin and he’s not going to let go of him this time.

_You can do this, Jihoon. You can definitely do this._

_For Woojin._

The same mantra that Jihoon had kept repeating to himself on the way to his class the next day. Just like the days before, he went to his room just before their class starts and just like he had expected, Woojin was already inside. Contrary to the other day however, this time, Woojin sat at the back and contrary to how Jihoon avoided him like the plague, this time, he thanks nobody in particular for the seat beside Woojin is empty.

Breathing in deeply, Jihoon proceeds to sit down beside Woojin, surprising the male – if the way he sucked in a deep breath is anything to go by. Despite being flustered, Woojin gives him a smile, showcasing his snaggletooth that Jihoon greatly missed.

Jihoon smiles back, swallowing the anxiety forming in his throat. “Wooj—“ although before he can even call the male, the door slams open and Jaehwan comes trudging in with a big goofy smile adorning his face.

Jihoon suddenly can’t decide if he secretly hates Jaehwan or not.

Noticing both Jihoon and Woojin, he gives them a wink before speaking, “Mr. Han won’t be in for today so I’ll fill in for him while you take this surprise quiz!” the room is suddenly filled with loud groans coming from the unsuspecting students whereas Jaehwan just laughs his infamous manic laughter again. 

Jihoon didn’t study. Heck, he hadn’t even opened his notebook for almost a week, having been absent for a couple of days. He doesn’t make a sound however, knowing very well that it won’t do much help to keep him from flunking nor to keep him from growing an unhealthy displeasure to the fact that Jaehwan’s actually enjoying this.

He feels lighter though, when he feels Woojin tapping his shoulder.

“Good luck.”

And just with that single greeting, Jihoon doesn’t feel so bad about flunking anymore.

It doesn’t take long for Jihoon to finish answering, not because he knew all the answers. Rather, it was the opposite. He was completely clueless with everything and he opted to just get the test over with, seeing as prolonging it would only cause him more stress.

_Pretty sure my grades will take a hit because of this._

Just as he’s planning to hand over his sheet to Jaehwan, Woojin abruptly stands up, catching even the attention of their surrounding classmates at the sound made by his chair. Realizing that Woojin’s done as well, Jihoon follows behind him closely, planning to pass his exam as well.

“You sure you’re done, Woojinie?” Jaehwan asks, taking Woojin’s paper with a raised eyebrow. Woojin doesn’t respond but opts to just shrug. “Okay, you do you. Now go, scram kid.”

With Jaehwan busy shooing Woojin away, Jihoon catches a glimpse of Woojin’s paper and gets stunned when he sees it blank. He whips his head to look at Woojin, but only gets a grin from him before walking out of the room.

“Your boyfriend’s crazy.” Jaehwan comments, taking Jihoon’s paper from him whilst shaking his head.

Jihoon’s eyebrows scrunch. “He’s not my boyfriend—“

“ _Yet_.” Jaehwan snorts. “Please, that’s Daniel’s line back last year.”

Jihoon makes a face in return, but doesn’t dwell too much. He had far more important things to mind at that moment. “Woojin!” He calls as he exits the room, seeing the male standing idly outside the corridor.

Woojin stands up straight and smiles. “Ji—“

“Jihoon,” Before Jihoon can fully exit the room however, he gets called back by Jaehwan. “Can you help me with the papers? You’re not busy, are you?” Jaehwan asks.

Jihoon looks at him incredulously. Seriously, how in the world did Jaehwan even become a teacher assistant in the first place?

“Hyung, I—“ before Jihoon can even start though, he gets dragged outside of the room, hand seized tightly by none other than Woojin.

Ignoring Jaehwan’s calls completely, Woojin drags Jihoon far and only stops once they enter a vacant room, a far good distance from their previous one. Observing the dimly lit room, Jihoon notices the arrays of full sized mirrors on the wall. “Your org room?” Jihoon asks, looking around the familiar place. “Why are we here?” When Woojin doesn’t respond, Jihoon pivots around and catches Woojin locking the doors. “Woojin, what are you—“ Woojin cuts Jihoon off by pushing him onto the door, both hands rested on both sides of the latter’s shoulders, trapping him.

_Is he really pulling a kabedon on me?_

“If I didn’t drag you away then you would’ve said yes to Jaehwan-hyung and run away again.” Woojin says, head hung low, avoiding Jihoon’s gaze. “I’m sorry. I told you I’ll wait for you to be ready but I just… I can’t take being away from you anymore. I miss you, so, so much, Hoon.”

Seeing Woojin looking so anxious and edgy, Jihoon can’t help but be flustered himself, mind becoming blank with the sudden outburst of the male.

“Woojin, I—“

Woojin doesn’t let him speak as he places his finger on Jihoon’s lips. “Before you say anything, please let me explain what really happened first.”

Jihoon nods willingly, watching as Woojin breathe heavily while fiddling with his phone. A couple of seconds later, he hands the device over to Jihoon where a picture of Woojin and a girl are displayed. Woojin had his arm rested on the girl’s shoulder while the other was doing a heart gestured joined with hers. The shirt that Woojin was wearing in the photo was the one he wore the night of the party, so it doesn’t take a lot for Jihoon to gather that she must be the girl Seongwoo was talking about.  

Seeing the photo, Jihoon couldn’t deny that the girl looked absolutely beautiful – small face, big doe eyes, black long hair, lightly tanned but smooth skin. Woojin and the girl looks so good together and knowing of such thing made Jihoon want to abort his mission, to just give up and run away.

But he doesn’t and instead looks at Woojin and asks, “Who is she?”

“I’m sorry if I didn’t tell you earlier, but she’s actually my…”

Jihoon can already feel his heart from his throat, threatening to burst.

“She’s actually my sister.” Woojin declares. “Yerim, my younger sister.”

…

Jihoon blinks a couple of times, the tension suddenly plummeting dramatically. “I… I didn’t know you have a sister?”

Woojin scratches the back of his head sheepishly. “My family resides in Busan, right? But my sister suddenly surprised me last Saturday so I had to cancel out of the blue.”

Confused, Jihoon asks, “Then why did you have to tell me that you were with Jaehwan-hyung? You could’ve just told me that you were going to be with your sister and I would’ve completely understand.” Jihoon bites his lips, hesitant when he says, “Did you not... want your sister to meet me?”

“Oh, no, no! Believe me, I have always wanted to introduce you to her – I just didn’t have the chance to do so!” Woojin says frantically, holding on to Jihoon’s hand. “And when I did get the chance, Yerim suddenly thought of this crazy idea that messed up everything… us included.” Jihoon feels his heart beat faster at the mention of ‘us’, but he disregards it. “She suggested that I cancel on you and lie to you about meeting with Jaehwan-hyung. She knew about the surprise that I was going to do and she wanted to be an addition to that surprise. Yerim didn’t want you to know that she was going to be at the party too so I had to lie to you and everything just… didn’t go as planned.” Woojin chuckles awkwardly. “I didn’t even want to push through with her crazy idea and now she’s blaming me for not being able to meet you… what a sister, really.”

At this point, Jihoon isn’t even sure if he’s following still. Woojin’s story seems so crazy and surreal that before he can even grasp everything, tears are already trickling down his face.

“J-Jihoon, I—“ Jihoon raises a hand and shakes his head silently. Woojin, in turn, obliges and just lets him shed tears for a while, but he makes sure not to let go of the older’s hand.

When Jihoon finally calms a bit, he chuckles. “I’m sorry, Woojin. I’m just… just really happy right now.” He smiles amidst his tear stained face. “I thought that there was no hope for me… I thought that you hated me like how I hate myself now.”

“You know I would never hate you.” Woojin says.

“Well, apparently my skull is too thick to realize that. All this time I only cared about myself and never thought of what you actually, really feel. I’ve avoided you for all the wrong reasons… I’ve hurt you a lot and you don’t deserve that.” Jihoon sniffs, holding onto Woojin’s hands tightly. “I’m a lot to handle really, and I’m a colossal mess, and I’m really sorry for everything that I did to you. I’m really sorry that you have to deal with someone like me… and I…” Jihoon looks at him with his glassy eyes. “I don’t even deserve you…”

“Don’t you tell me that you don’t deserve me because you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” Woojin lets go of Jihoon’s hands and cups his face. “You don’t realize it, but a lot of people admire you. A lot of people look up to you, including me, and I’m really grateful that I’ve met you because you are the most amazing person I’ve ever met. You’re smart, you’re funny, you’re handsome. You’re all things good that people can only dream of being… but most of all, you’re _mine_.” Jihoon sucks in a breath at the sudden declaration under the unwavering gaze of Woojin. “Or at least, that’s what I’m hoping you’ll be.” Woojin lets go of Jihoon and goes down on one knee, confusing the male even further.

“Woojin, what the hell are you doing?!” Jihoon tries pulling Woojin up, but the latter would not budge at all.

“Let me do this, Jihoon. This is actually the surprise that I was supposed to give you last time… but we both know what happened so forgive me if I’m only doing this now. I look like shit but—ahhh! Fuck it!” Woojin laughs nervously and pulls something out from his back pocket. Jihoon can only anticipate in silence. “I’m not even going to act coy anymore, I’m so done with dilly dallying so I’m just going to be upfront about this.” He breathes heavily and says, “I love you, Jihoon. I love you so much. I’ve probably loved you since the moment I saw you.” Woojin blurts out, gaze steadfast against Jihoon’s dazed ones. “My life was good when I met you. It got better when we became friends. But I wouldn’t settle with us being just like this anymore. I want my life to be the best by being your lover… your boyfriend.”

Jihoon is speechless. Speechless is actually understated. His mind is blown way out of proportions. Right in front of him is the amazing man of his dreams, the imperfectly perfect man who he had pined for years, kneeling down, professing his love with a ring. He couldn’t even fathom how such things could happen.

He’s just Jihoon; the unlucky Jihoon, the messy Jihoon, the average Jihoon.

He’s nothing compared to Woojin, yet the male begged to differ. To Woojin, Jihoon is his everything.

His good, his better, and his best.

“I want to be yours, Jihoon, and I want you to be mine.”

Jihoon knew that he wouldn’t be able to completely eradicate his doubts and fears. He knew that they would always be there, but it doesn’t matter anymore. Just like Woojin, he had enough of his inhibitions. He had enough of his reserves. There isn’t any other answer to the equation to begin with. It had already been set in stone from the start.

Woojin loves Jihoon; Jihoon loves Woojin.

And much like how Jihoon is everything to Woojin, Woojin will always be Jihoon’s forever.

“You don’t even have to _demand_ since I am already yours to begin with.” Jihoon affirms, causing for Woojin to erupt into a bright smile. “I always have and I always will.”

Jihoon gives his hand to Woojin as the latter slips the ring to his finger.

“Perfect. You are perfect.” Woojin grins looking at the couple rings in their hands before pulling Jihoon’s waist and dipping in for a snug hug.

“Together, _we_ are perfect.” Jihoon chuckles before caressing Woojin’s face. “I love you, Woojin.”

“I love you the most, Hoonie.”

Woojin gives Jihoon a chaste kiss.

One full of adoration. One full of love.

_Always._

“You know Jihoon, when I first saw you… I was actually caught off guard.” Woojin starts.

“Huh, why?” Jihoon tilts his head in question.

“I immediately thought, _how can someone so surreal exist? How can I meet someone so perfect?_ ” Woojin tells him. “And when I finally got to know you _, I was smitten by the wonders of your character… for you are brighter than any star can ever be. You are more beautiful than anything_.”

Jihoon freezes as he sucks in a breath. _Don’t tell me…_

“ _I can’t help but look for you everywhere. Can’t help but want to see you, to even just be within your presence_ —“

“Stop!” Jihoon shrieks, pushing Woojin off of him and covering his ears with his hands.

Woojin cracks in laughter. “W-why?” he trembles, trying to keep himself from laughing at how red Jihoon is. “The letter was so heartwarming—“

“I can’t believe you actually read the letter!” Jihoon cries out, face scrunched into annoyance as he turns away from the male. “I can’t believe that you actually knew that I liked you ever since!”

“Oh, I thought you knew too?” Woojin says, turning Jihoon around to face him again. “The love letter that you made… didn’t you write that as a reply to the one I gave you?”

Jihoon looks at him, puzzled.

“The blue envelope? Inside your locker?”

“What—“ It isn’t long before Jihoon chokes, the realization hitting him too hard at the most unexpected time. “H-how—Woojin, you—“

“Do you want to know if I was really the one who left that letter?”

Jihoon mumbles, “y-yes.”

“I will let you know…” Woojin smirks. “Only if you continue where we left off last Saturday.”

Amidst choosing whether to keep any remaining dignity and sanity he has left or to just drop it, Jihoon sees Woojin bursting into a wide grin – his snaggletooth in full display.

And with a heartbeat, with very bright and rosy cheeks, and almost very timidly, Jihoon finally nods.

In the end, the snaggletooth still wins. 

 

 

 


	7. ㅊㅅ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smile, Jihoon :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special chapter for Woojin's love letter back in Chapter 1!
> 
> And this marks the end of five steps(that has 7 chapters LOL)  
> Thank you to everyone who read this TT  
> especially to those who screamed at me on twt LMAO  
> I had a lot of scream dms back in chapter 5 HAHAHA before my fave chapter is 3, but now it's 5 uwu
> 
> Also, again, I'm gonna post a 10k+ 2park oneshot sometime next week (hopefully).  
> After that, I'll start editing that 12k+ oneshot JinHwi I made and post it so it won't rot in my files LOL  
> I'm starting to work on my chaptered JinHwi fic too.   
> I'm giving it my all for the rest of the months TTT  
> But anyhow, see you!
> 
> XOXO

[Written In The Stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4a-5BdZ5ck) \- Wendy x John Legend

 

* * *

 

 

_Jihoonie, hello~_

_That sounds so weird haha but I’ve always wanted to call you that!_

_Anyway, believe it or not, but I am just one amongst your many secret admirers. I know you’re going to argue this since you’re humble like that but trust me, you do have a lot :)_

_I feel so bad for doing this through a letter, but I am actually still in the process of picking up the courage to tell you my real feelings in person so I hope you won’t take this the wrong way._

_Anyhow, let me start off with how this secret feelings of mine began._

_It’s just your average case of love at first sight, perhaps._

_I first saw you during our freshmen orientation. You were in a muted yellow hoodie, ripped jeans, and white sneakers with mismatched neon green and pink laces. You were by yourself, seated at least a good 5 chairs to my right, listening intently to the orientation which everybody had blatantly disregarded – even me, myself! You, on the other hand, were even taking notes! Your eyes were sparkling as you listened and I didn’t know why, but I just found myself watching you instead. I found it endearing how focused you were, how dedicated you were to a mere orientation._

_I should’ve felt guilty for ignoring the orientation back then, because right after, I got in trouble with one of our seniors for not paying attention._

_Even so, I never felt guilty at all._

_If there’s anything I feel guilty for, it’s the fact that I never spoke to you sooner._

_It was great that we got introduced to each other early in our freshman year. We’re from the same major after all, but I never made any effort to get close to you. I only watched you from afar. We spoke before, but it was only hi and hellos. I was too nervous to approach you, in fear that I might make a fool of myself – which isn’t exactly farfetched. I was afraid and worried that you might shut me off if you realized that I’m crushing on you so bad. I’m sorry if I was getting ahead of you, but I’ve never really done this before and I didn’t want to mess things up._

_I can only get by with your his and hellos and I wouldn’t want to risk losing even that._

_I tried to look away, but moments later, before I can even realize and be conscious of my actions, I’m already staring at you, watching and tracing every detail of your face. From your brown fluffy hair which I would love to hold, to your eyes that put the universe to shame, to your pale pristine skin that blooms a beautiful shade of rose once roused, and down to your small, chapped pink lips that shows the greatest line which is your smile._

_I am not sure how it happened either. I just know that it’s there in my chest, something profound and also silly. Something very scary, but also utterly beautiful._

_Someone named Park Jihoon, who is more beautiful than anything else._

_And it’s safe to say that’s how my first year in university went – me hoping for a normal and exciting university life, only to get an insufferable crush and fail at it instead._

_And then Jinyoung enrolled into uni too. Yes, I know Jinyoung but trust me, we’re friends. I’m not a stalker or anything. I’ve only met him through our mutual friends but he’s a nice kid. I like him because he takes good care of you._

_Honestly, I felt a tad annoyed at him at first since he just entered uni back then and he was already so close to you, yet it’s been a year back then since we met but I couldn’t even have a proper conversation with you. But then I later found out that you’re childhood friends haha I’m so sorry to Jinyoung. I will say sorry to him later for sure, when I have the chance._

_And now that we’re third years, I felt the need to finally do something about these unrequited feelings. Lately, you’ve been brighter and glowing. Your eyes have this entirely different sparkle to it compared to how it did before. You’ve been smiling a lot more too._

_You have been gaining a lot of friends and you’re literally attracting everyone around you (don’t even argue with me about this. I can write a whole page of names of the people who I heard are interested at you, damn it)._

_And I’m afraid that if I don’t act on my feelings now, it’ll be too late. You’ll be snatched before I can even let you know how much you mean to me._

_Given, I only have the courage to write you this letter now but I’m actually preparing. I want to do this as precisely as possible… and when the right time comes, I’ll walk up to you with a smile on my face and reach my dreams._

_My dream of making you mine._

_Just like how I dream to be yours._

_My dream of making you fall in love with me._

_Just like how I am utterly in love with you._

_This might not work, and I’m risking all of my chances, but we only have a year left. I don’t want to leave without even trying._

_And I am hoping to graduate from university… hand in hand with you._

_So get ready, because I won’t stop until I get my wish._

_My wish for these feelings to reach yours._

_I’ll come see you soon._

_Until then,_

_Smile, Jihoon :)_

_ㅊㅅ_

 

**Author's Note:**

> ALL CHAPTERS ARE UNBETAED!  
> If there are any wrong information I used here, please do let me know!  
> English is not my first language so you will most likely see a LOT of tense and grammar mistakes.  
> Please forgive me for those.  
> If you liked this story, thank you!  
> If you don't, it's fine ^^;;
> 
> Rant and shout at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MeongJinHwi)  
> I don't bite.


End file.
